BraveHeart
by ForeverKing
Summary: A new character has entered the Digiworld, but not even Gennai knows who he is. Plus this has alot Taiora building in it, also Mimi and Izzy. theres a better summary on chapter 1
1. BraveHeart Chapter 1

BraveHeart

OK, here we go chapter one, this includes a new character which i will probably include in all of my stories. I've noticed that on a lot of other storeys they gave ages so here's mine

I should warn you that it has sorato but taiora will takes over pretty quickly.

Also, none of my digimon stories including this one has not involved the ending of season 2, which in my opinion never happened.

Tai- 15 Sora-15 Matt-15 Izzy-14 Mimi-15 (just turned) Joe-16 TK-12 Kari-12 Davis-12 Yolie-13 Cody-10 Ken-12

Owell Lets get Started...

ohh and, enjoy

Chapter one

Tai's P.O.V

Two days after the second defeat of diaboromon, Tai is alone, slowly walking through the park.

Looking at all his surroundings, people laughing and having fun. "This must have been what Matt was feeling like, back when we were 11" he thought to himself. Matt and Sora were to Tai's dislike, together....for now, but they have been having problems, of course he wasnt happy, that they weren't, he is just really jealous, but tries his best not to show it. Mimi has returned from America with her Mom and Dad, who are staying at Mimi's grandparents. She has recently been thinking of career in acting, and has been spending an awful amount of time with Izzy, who she has been fooling around with his camera with. Joe, still in high school, and still thinking about becoming a doctor, plus being the only member of the digidestined apart from his little sister Kari who Tai has talked too for the past two days. The younger digidestined have recently been talking a break from saving the world, and are relaxing and enjoying the rest of their summer.  
But tai's mind soon went back his best friend Sora, he was very confused, he never felt this strongly about her before, and he was starting to worry about it.

Half an hour later he was on his way home, when he saw up ahead of the long street, Matt and Sora arguing or at least disagreeing about something.

"Look, we'll talk about this later, I'm going home!" said Matt turning around and walking.

"But, Matt...wait! Sora shouted

"Whatever" Matt said quickly

"Fine then, see if I care" Sora said under her breath  
Tai kept deliberately walking in the direction of Sora.

"Ohh, hi Tai" Sora said quietly

"Huh..waa..ohh sora hi, i never noticed you there" Tai said pretending he hadn't seen her

"Yea..sniffle" Sora looked like she was away to cry, then there was a short silence.

"Umm Sora, is there something wrong" Tai said trying to comfort her

"Its nothing, iv'e just been worried about you is all, I mean after you ran off on Saturday...What was all that about?" Sora started to blush slightly

"Yea, about that, I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to run, after everything that just happened, I guess just I needed some space" Tai said, Sora thought that Tai meant the battle, but what he was really talking about, was when he saw the picture of Matt and Sora on a date, which made him sick to his stomach.

"Ohh, well that's understandable, it was a pretty scary battle, but that really doesn't sound like you, your normally the bravest"

"well..umm i wasn't talking about the battle" Tai whispered

"Tai, is there something on your mind?"-Sora

Tai started blushing madly, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from looking at Sora's, until he heard thunder in the distance.

"Well honestly, I was ummm.." -Tai

All of a sudden he found himself about to tell her how he felt, when something at the back of his mind, a voice, told him that it was "not yet" time.

"Please tell me Tai, I've had enough of secrets, thanks to that jerk Matt"-Sora

"OK, well to tell you the truth Sora, id love to umm stay here chatting to you, but I think its probably gonna.."Tai was stopped by the quick heavy rain.

"..rain"-Tai said, they both laughed until a loud sound of thunder boomed through the neighbourhood, both Tai and Sora jumped and she dropped all her things from her bag. Tai, of course helped her pick her things, which at that moment plus tai and Sora were starting starting to get soaked, both of them reached for her umbrella, which caused their hands to meet. They both paused, then Sora looked up at Tai who had already blushed way out of his control, Tai looked up at Sora who was smiling at him. He quickly smiled back and took his hand away from the umbrella. "Ha, he hasn't changed one bit" she thought to herself.

"(clears throat)..well I better be going"-Tai

"your not going anywhere, come on lets get a coffee"-Sora, she grabbed his hand and started down the street with an umbrella in one hand and Tai in the other.

Starbucks

They entered the front door of a close by starbucks and sat beside a table, tai was the first to speak.

"well it certainly been a while since we've done this"-tai while taking off his wet coat

"yea, i guess it has, almost a year in fact 'sigh' " while also taking her wet coat and hat off then putting her umbrella back in her bag.

"So how have things been going with Matt"-Tai asked

"ohh, I really don't want to talk about it but seeing as you'll probably find out anyway, well we arent really getting on"-Sora

"Why? when you first started dating i thought you two were happy"-Tai

"Yea sure, his band has really taken off since then, but thats no reason why when I ask him to show up at my tennis matches to cheer me on and give me support, he doesnt show."-Sora

"Well you know, if its any constellation, if you were to ask me to go, I definitely would clear my schedule to show up"Tai said looking at her and smiling.

Sora started to blush, "isn't constellation and awful big word for you Tai" she laughed, Tai's smile disappeared

"hey I'm only joking! jeez, anyway I know you would Tai, I hear you've been talking to Joe a lot lately, maybe his reliability has rubbed onto you"-Sora

"Well maybe it has, but I bet he wants a little of my courage to rub onto him" they both laughed, then Tai's phone wrung "excuse me", he answered his phone, "I'll get us two to go",-Sora

"thanks" Tai said, while Sora walked over turned around and gave him a wink, Tai had answered he just kept looking at Sora

"Tai, you there, hello Tai!"-Izzy on the other line

"oh sorry Izzy, I got a little side-tracked"-Tai

"that s OK, I know how you are around Sora" Izzy said laughing

"For your so-called infinite wisdom, we happen to be here as friends, I'm only cheering her up as she's having trouble with Matt, is all"-Tai

"well that's irrelevant right now, but its probably better you guys hurry over to mine cause we have a problem!"-Izzy

"what kind of problem, is it something to do with the digiworld, or have you got your head stuck in the toilet?"-Tai

"TAI!, this is serious, you and Sora better get over here soon, because Gennai says this is big!"-Tai

" OK, OK, we'll be over now, just try to get everyone else"-Tai

"well, Mimi is already here and Joe is on his way, but ill try and get the rest"

"all right, ill call Kari then, just to save you the trouble"-Tai

"no its fine, Mimi is calling her right now"-Izzy

"right ill grab Sora and we'll head over" Tai

"Cya"-Izzy, Tai hung up then put his phone in his pocket, Sora walked over with one coffee and a hot chocolate.

"hey, what's happening"-Sora asked with concern

"Its a good thing you got those coffees to go, cause we're heading over to Izzy's"-Tai

"aww why, I was having fun?"-Sora, Tai blushed

"ill tell you on the way, lets go."-Tai, they grabbed their coats and headed out of the door

Izzy's Apartment

Tai and Sora reached Izzy's front door, where Tai rang the doorbell. Izzy ran to the front door quickly to let his visitors out of the cold and the rain. The two soaking wet teenagers entered Izzy's front porch and took their shoes off and their coats. Tai quickly took Izzy's arm and dragged him through to another room were Sora couldn't hear "this better by important, cause I just missed a great time with the person I want to be with"-Tai, hadn't noticed that, Mimi, Joe, Ken Yolie, Kari, Cody and Davis had been sitting in the same room listening to every word. "Well I'm sorry Tai, but we all have to make sacrafices"-Joe. "none of you will mention a word pf this to Sora, matt or even T.K, got it". "Yea whatever Tai, but seriously we have got much bigger problem than your love life to be honest"-Mimi, "and remember she is going out with Matt"-Joe.  
Sora walked in only hearing the word Matt and said "what about that idiot?".

"Oh Sora, hi, we were just talking about the good old days"-Mimi

"Fair enough, hi everyone, so what's the big problem Izzy"-Sora

"I got an E-mail an hour ago from Gennai, he says he has newly found ancient tablet that has very important inscriptions"-Izzy

"So, where's the big problem in that"-Davis

"well more or less, that's all he said, but he did tell me to get all of us together, so he can personally give us the full briefing"-Izzy

"well lets go then, Digi-port open!"-Davis

Digiworld

15 minutes later, after meeting up with their partner Digimon and on their way to the ruins were the inscriptions are.

"Where's T.K"-Patamon

"yea and where's Matt"-Gabumon

"sorry guys, we couldn't get a hold of them"-Izzy

"that's ok, we can see them later"-Gabumon

They soon met up with Gennai, at the location that he'd given to Izzy. He was his small old man version.

"Ahh children, its good to see you all again"-Gennai

"nice to see you to"-Sora and Yolie

"well seeing as most of you are here, ill get straight to it"

"OK, what do these inscriptions mean?"-Cody

"well, according to these ruins if the followings steps are followed then it could bring forth a saviour or a destroyer"-Gennai

"how did you find this gennai"-Yolie

"well to be honest children, I didn't... something spooked a stampede of mammothmon, which caused an earthquake, which lead this cave to be easily discovered"-Gennai

"How would you awaken this...thing"-Davis

"well the sacred stone, in the middle of this room must be touched my the light of the sun and the moon together"

"so your saying it will be activated if there is an eclipse"-Ken

"that's correct ken, but the eclipse must first be activated by a Digimon touching the sacred stone"-Gennai

"we'll definitely keep our hands off it right team!"-Tai

"mmhmm"-everyone

"yes, you may keep your hands of it, but i need you to guard it for tonight children , if possible, ill leave you to discuss your plan then"-Gennai said while walking in the other direction.

"Well I'm good with it tonight, how about you guys"-Tai

"Yea me too"-Izzy

"I suppose if Izzy will do it then, I will to"-Mimi, Izzy began to blush

"C'mon Sora, please, it'll be like old times"-Tai, the rest of them looked at each other and sniggered

"well OK then, but I should really see Matt first"-Sora

"ohh Matt huh, that's probably a good idea, but remember you have to stay here tonight"-Tai

"yes, that's fine, is there no one else staying"-Sora

"no, we cant"-Ken, Yolie, Davis and Cody said one after another

"I can, is that all right Tai?"-Kari

"yes, of course"-Tai

"Pridgeous, that settles it, we're doing it old school"-Izzy

They all walked back to the portal to first go home and get the necessary items. But Sora had other things on her mind,  
"all right, ill give him one more chance, but if he blows it this time, then its over" she thought to herself

* * *

Well there it is Chapter one, if you enjoyed this then you'll love what's coming up, and if your a Taiora, Koumi fan then this is a story for you, i suppose i can throw in some ken and yolie sometime but we'll have to wait and see.

Please give me Reviews, but listen this is my first story, so don't be mean

Rusty Out for now


	2. BraveHeart Chapter 2

* * *

ok, here we go chapter 2, are you ready, cause im ready, ye we'r doin this, no stoppin me, yea cmon, cmon, ok i crossed the line, moving on. I dont own any of these characters or the series, but i will. My goal with these stories is too mess up the ending of season 2, and believe me, I will fuck it up. Excuse the French.

Chapter 1 summary- Sora and Matt have had a fight, Tai and Sora get closer, the rest of the team are well, except no-one has heard from T.K or Matt, apart from Sora at the start. Tai and Sora are called to Izzys for a meeting with Gennai, who has found some new ruins, with a bunch of inscription's. After Gennai told them they had to watch over the ruin's, all of the old degidestined except for Matt and Tak, whom they havent contacted yet, decided they would take on the responsibility. Sora has allowed herself to give Matt one more chance at their "romantic relationship". All I can say about this is "haha we'll see about that sora, hehe"-Me, and we have a new character coming this in this chapter, trust me he is very relevant

Chapter 2 aka "the awkening"

After 2 hours of making up excuses to their parents why they would be staying in the digiworld, who knew full well of the dangers there was there but allowed all of them to go because they also knew they were well protected, and packing bags with needed items, toothbrush, sleeping bag etc. Sora had finished packing her orange dufflebag, that Tai let her borrow about four years ago before going into tennis, but she was a little worried about spending one whole night in the digiworld, especially without TK or Matt, but she soon remembered the promise Tai made to her, that he would allow no harm to ever come to her as long as he was around. " Hehe, brave little tai, so stubborn, he probably had a little crush on me, like i did on him, ohh wait i still do haha...did I just think that, hmm na, ohh ive got to call matt"-Sora thought to herself. She picked up the reciever of the cordless phone, and dialled the numbers, but before she could finish she heard a knock at her front door.

"Hello"-Sora, standing silent in front of her was Matt, who was smiling.

"Ohh hey matt, i was just about to phone..."-Sora, was cut off by an unexpected hard kiss on the lips.

"Get off me Matt, calm down!"-Sora said angrily pushing him away, she had decided to give him one more chance, but after that, she may reconsider

"Jeez Sora, sorry ohh and hello"-he said with a tone

"its ok just ask next time, now is there something you want"-Sora, she invited into her living room.

"hey, are you going somewhere"-Matt, looking at her duffle and plastic bags(full of food)

"ohhh that, well i ummm am going to ehhhh Mimi's, yea thats it Mimi's"-Sora, he took a look in one of her plastic bags and saw food, she thought to herself "why cant I tell him, he really should be with us"

"Im pretty sure Mimi has lots of food at her grandparents"-Matt, glared at her suspiciosly

"look Matt, ive got to go soon, so can you tell me why your here"-Sora said with frustration

" ohh Yea, I umm wanted to apoligize after today, i mean, what was said, it was too much, so, im sorry"-Matt

"Yea, you really hurt me today"-Sora said sadly

"Well listen, how about take you the circus this weekend, it only comes once a year"-Matt

"well...i dont know, i mean arent those tickets like really, really expensive? and i havent any more money, unless I ask my Mom"-Sora

"Dont worry about that, ive still got money some left over from the gig i played at 2 weeks ago"-Matt

"ohh no, no, no, no, i cant let you do that, it just wouldnt be fair"-Sora

"well how about you let me pay, and you buy the food, cmon please"-Sora

"You arent gonna change your mind are you?"-Sora

"Nope, never"-Matt

"well then, i guess so"-Sora

"Yea, thats my girl"-Matt, it was after that comment that Sora glared at him

"Well, i guess ill see you later"-Sora said quietly

"Right, ohh do you want me to walk you to Mimi's"-Matt

"ummm, no thanks, my mom will give me a ride there when she gets back from the shop"-Sora

"ok"-Matt, he lent forward to try to kiss her on the lips, but Sora quickly moved her head to the left, so he gave her a peck on the cheek. He pulled away, and sora followed behind him and closed the door when he walked out.

"Great"-Sora thought with sarcasm, she looked at a clock, it read 5:35, she was meeting at Izzys at 6, so she decided to get a move on.

20 minutes afterward, desperatly trying to find two of her items, one that was most precious to her, she finally found her toothbrush and the hairclip that Tai gave her for her 12th birthday. After almost 6 mounths of dating Matt, she was still puzzled when it came to Tai. Of course she knew herself, that they were definetly the best of friends, but on some occasions she felt more toward him, it was why she had tried so hard to find it that confused her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and clipped it on the left side of her hair. It was the last thing she needed before walking to the meeting at Izzy's, she was wearing knee length, non-baggy jeans, a red polo shirt and a pair of large boots, she thought about putting on a coat just in case it rained again. Locking her front door seemed harder than she expected, carrying a heavy duffle bag over her shoulders and three other plastic bags full of food and drink was quite difficult. Struggling half way down the stairs, she finally gave up and sat back on one of the stairs. Breathing heavily and looking up at the sunny and clear skys, she noticed two things, number one was that it was absulutely boiling which was strange because 3 hours earlier, the rain wouldnt give up. Number two was, she noticed a large brown haired 16 year old with his little sister, at the bottom of the flight of stairs waiting for her. It was Tai and Kari.

"Hi Sora"-Tai

"Hey Tai"-Sora said while panting to get up with her heavy bag over her shoulder

"You need some help with that"-Tai asked

"Ummm yea sure, thanks, thats nice of you"-Sora said while tai stood there blushing and quickly taking the bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"something looks familiar"-Tai, while talking about his duffle bag, he looked at her hairclip and smiled

"Ohh yea...ive had that for a wee while, you can have it back tommorow, if you want"-Sora said quite saddened

"na, keep it it was a gift anyway"-Tai lied

"Really, well thank you"-Sora, she saw that Tai had also had heavy looking plastic bags with him

"they look heavy, want me to carry those?" Sora while looking at the platic bags

"ohh these, no thanks, there are as light as a feather anyway"-Tai lied again, he just didnt want to see sora strain herself

"'humph' nobody offered to take my bags"-Kari moodily said, both tai and sora laughed

"haha very funny, by the way, why are you two here, you could have just gone staight to Izzys. not that i dont appreciate it?"-Sora asked with suspicion

"ohh well tai..""we ummm well we do live pretty close, and me and _kari _here, thought it would be nice if we all walked together" Kari was interrupted by tai as they made there way to Izzy's apartment

Izzys Room

Tai, Sora and Kari walked into Izzys room and not suprisingly saw Mimi who was already there. Tai had come in all sweaty and out of breath, partly because he was carrying a heavy load in the hot sun, but mostly because he was in the presence of Sora. He put his load down and the three of them fell to the ground

"ohh my god tai! is that sweat i see on you? You've never been this worn out before, not even after one of this killer workouts you put yourself through at soccer."-Mimi

"Hey, im fine, its just quite hot out thats all, now if youll excuse me, im away to the bathroom"-Tai, he dizzely walked to the bathroom leaving the four of them in Izzy's room

"Well are we already, after Tai of course"-Kari

"No wait, what about Joe!"-Sora

"He called me up, he said he had some business to take care of before joining us, he shouldnt be too long"-Izzy, Sora looked at his bedside table, the clock sitting there read 6:04, suddenly she heard a boking noise come from the bathroom, all of them looked round at the door. Joe entered also hearing.

"Sigh, i'll go and see if he's alright"-Joe

"I'll help you"-Sora, she got up and hurriedly walked with joe to the bathroom. They both entered seeing Tai with his head in the toilet. he was breathing heavily. He looked up at both of them and said "how're you joe?", Joe and Sora laughed, tai sat their smiling.

"Ohh well, im fine thanks, but we were a little more conserned about you, are you ok?"- Joe

"Yes, of course, just a headache, lucky I didnt spew on my cloths"-Tai, getting up and washing his face

"yea, lucky that, well if you have a headache, I can give you some asprin"-Joe, walked off leaving Tai and Sora alone

"listen to him, he really is gonna become a doctor"-Tai

"uhh Tai, hes only goin to get some asprin"-Sora said laughing afterwards

"Well in my opinion, its a good start"-Tai, Sora rolled her eyes, and passed him the towl

A couple of seconds later, they were all back it Izzys room.

"What do you think caused it Tai, the extreme heat of the sun perhaps?"-Mimi

"Hey, I was just thinking about the weather, it seems to be going crazier everyday"-Sora

"Shes right, remember the last time the weather was like this...we went to the digitalworld, so its normally when a new digidestined comes along"-Joe

"Prodigeous, then that means.."-Izzy said with excitement

"naa forget it Izzy, the new digidestined have enough members, and there not nearly old enough to retire as we did"-Mimi said while laughing

"We retired? hmm well perhaps its just coincidence"-Sora

Tai coughed quite hard, and everyone looked at him alarmed, then he spoke "only time will tell, Sora"

15 minutes later, Tai felt much better after letting out his mothers cooking, and they had already started walking to where Genni told them the cave was. The sun was still high in the sky, seeing as its summer and all. It didnt take long for Mimi to start moaning, oviously.

"Ohhhh, its so hot, my feet are going to melt, how far away is it? are we there yet? can we take a break?"-Mimi moaned

"ohh shut up mimi, all you ever do is moan, if your feet are so hot, take off those stupid boots!!"-Tai shouted, the group was silent until...

"Tai, these boots were actually a presnt from my recently passed away aunt, why are you so insensitive!"-Mimi whailed. There was another awkward silence, the word insensitive really hit tai, all of the times he was being insensitive rushed through his head

"ohh Tai, im sorry, i should probably be more thoghtful, i wont moan again this whole trip, i promise"-Mimi

"No Mimi, your right I am insensitive, im sorry, you have the right to complain, i meant youve not been in this place for a long time, well at least not staying a night"-Tai, all the group gasped, at Tai's words, he lowered his head in shame.

"Lets keep moving, we'r almost there"-Tai said saddened, especially the last part, they walked in silence, except for Kari asking everyone, "You ok", Tai was the only one who seemed not to reply, something was up.

An hour later, gennai told them that the mysterious cave was on the edge of a cliff, named "Mount Fate", they set up 2 tents, one for the girls and one for the boys. They arranged times to keep watch for one hour each, first Joe volenteered then Sora then Izzy etc. Tai was very silent all night, he often walked off alone, with the excuse of "getting more firewood" or "just going to the toilet". It must have been 100 times he said that, one after another, he must needed the toilet 50 times, and brought back a whole forest fo firewood. It was Sora's turn to take watch, she was awoken by a groggy Joe, she then thought about asking Biyomon to join her, but she was lying peacefully sleeping. She gave out a load yawn, then looked at her watch, 01:15, only 45 minutes to go she kept repeating in her head. Her crimson eyes started to shut, when she heard a footsteps coming up from down the cliff path. She flinched a little seeing Tai walking with his hands in his pockets towards the camp.

"Goodness Tai, you could have given me a heart-attack!"-Sora said with a smile, but it didnt affect Tai's sad expression.

"Sorry, it wont happen again"-Tai, he sat on the ground with his knees up to his chin and put his face in arms. Sora looking quite worried at him asked "Whats wrong, Tai" with a worried tone. He removed his face from his arms.

"Sora?"-Tai asked

"yea"-Sora

"You dont think.. im insensitive do you?"-he asked again

"ohh Tai, your not still going on about that are you?"-Sora said with annoyance

"Yea, its just cause..ive been thinking about all the times ive been mean, pushy, thoughtless, and not taken peoples feelings in consideration"-Tai

"Haha, like when?"-Sora asked

"Well..there was that time with us, you had just been told youve been given the crest of love, and I said some unnessasery lines, remember? when we first saw each other after the group split up"-Tai

"maybe, if I had realized sooner, maybe me and you could have..."-Tai stopped quickly, and Sora who had been looking at the fire, stared at him with suspision.

"well me and you could have been better freinds, im sorry Sora, im also sorry that i took this long to say it"-Tai said putting his face in his hands

"No, no Tai, dont be sorry, we are really good freinds, and as far as im concerned I was the one being stupid that day"-Sora, Tai looked up from his hands

"why?"- tai asked

"you were right in saying it was the first time we saw each other, after the group split up I mean, but it was also the first time we saw each other after you saved me from datamon and i never thanked you, so really I was the one being insensitive, so im sorry too tai"-Sora said

"you are definetly forgiven"-Tai said, while lying back and and putting his hands behind his head also closing his eyes sleepily

"ohh and Tai"-Sora said softly

"mmmhmmm"-Tai said groggily

"thanks"-Sora said, she then leant forward and kissed him on the cheek softly, Tai then opened his eyes slowly being very surprised, then felt a new amount of weight on his right shoulder, Sora's head laying there with her eyes closed, he blushed blood red, luckily she was drifting off so no one saw it. He wrapped his arm around her, and she grabbed hold of his body, like her teddy bear or something. Tai now again fully awake from his current position, looked up at the strange stars, then slowly drifted off himself.

Up the cliffe, there were 2 troublesome Gotsumon, who were Data type (why i mentioned this will become very relivant later) were wanting to know what all the fuss was about on their homecliffe.

"All right we look around, _quietly"-_Gotsumon 1 whispered

"ok fine"-the other said

The two snuck past a sleeping Tai, Sora and the two tents, and made thier way into the dark cave.

"I cant see a thing, whoa, what is that"-one of the Gotsumon whispered

"thats me, idiot"-the other said

"hey! dont call me an idiot, you lousy excuse for a gotsumon!"- the other one shouted, he pushed the other into the stone tablit and it activated itself. The whole cave started to glow up like the fourth of july, and the two now brawling gotsumon gasped in fright.

Outside, the sun rose extremly fast in the sky, its brightness awoke Tai and Sora, and the rest of the digisdestined as it made its way behind the moon.

"What's goin on!"-Tai shouted, Izzy popped his head out of the tent

"Something must have activated the tablet arghh!"-Izzy cried, as the ground shook like an earthquake.

"Tai, look!-Kari, while pointing down the cliffe path to Centarumon with Gennai on his back, "I knew this would happen"-Gennai said. Before they could reach the digidestined the rumbling of the ground stopped, and the Sun had fianlly made a perfect eclipse with the moon. A huge beam targetted the middle of the room, and the brighest light shawned from the cave. The digidestined, Centarumon and gennai shielded their eyes from the rays, Sora was not letting go off Tai's arm and Tai kept hugging Sora. This bright light hit the gotsumon, who then digivolved into two Monochromon, but they still had to shield there eyes from the rays. After the beam had desended, everyone looked into the cave. From there, they saw the two Monochromon, and a something very surprising. It was a fully naked, around 16-17 year old boy, with 3 symbols on both shoulders and the back of his neck, the ones on his shoulders Kari recognised. But there attention was soon pointed at the two stampeding Monochromon, who were heading right for the stranger, he dizzily brought himself to his feet. Only inches away from hitting him, he brought both hands up, grabbing both of their horns. They stopped dead in their tracks, the stanger lifted them high above his head and threw them out of the cave. The digidestined, who were already shocked at this moved away from the flying Monochromon, they tumbled down the hill, and once at the summit, both dedigivolved back to two gotsumon and ran off. the digidestined looked back into the cave where they saw the stranger lying on the ground, where Gennai, put a quilt over him. He looked at the digidestened and said "lets get him to my house, quickly children!".

A longer chapter this time, there will probably be alot of mistakes, so just use ur imagination to fix them. Please review, the next chapter will take less time I promise.

Rusty out for now. Peace


	3. BraveHeart Chapter 3

ok readers, im sorry that i havent been able to put in alot of Izzy/Mimi yet, but itll be soon. but first ill give you the down low on whats been happening so far.  
k, rite well Tai's kinda gotten over the fact that he used to be or still is a little insensitve. Sora agreed to go to the Circus with Matt the next weekend,(Soz Matt, u aint getting that much in this story). All the original digidestined except T.K or Matt stayed in the digiworld, for what they thought would be just a little camping trip. A big surprise when a mysterious person enters the digiworld, with symbols on the back of his neck. So far Gennai has taken him back to his home, to be looked at.

Chapter 3 aka Who am I?

About 5 minutes later, the digidestined were in Gennais large underwater home, Leomon held the uncouncious stranger in his large arms, and put him in Joe's hell, it was a large room filled with everything a doctorn or surgeon would need. Piximon, who was already there, stapped him to a heart moniter, and the digidestined were ordered to leave the room.

"Whos is he?"-Tai asked while looking at the stranger through a glass window to the large room.

"Izzy cmon, who is he, you of all people must know"-Mimi asked again

"Well Mimi, I honestly must say that, I have not one clue on who he is, or where he came from"-Izzy said

"Its really weird huh, i mean, this obviosly explains the crazy weather, but i wasnt expecting such an entance"-Sora spoke close to the glass window

"hey, i dont know if any you guys noticed, but did you see those symbols on the back of his neck and shoulders?"-Kari

"I think ive seen them before, I just cant put my finger on it"-Izzy said while rubbing his chin

"Well the two I saw on his shoulders, were the crest symbols for Miracles and Kindness, i dont know about the big one behind his neck"-Kari, who, like everyone was staring throught the glass at him

"i never saw those, but what I did see was all of our the older kids crests on the middle of his back, they made a circle"- Gatomon

"WHAT!!"-they all yelled

"yea, at first i never took notice, because i was so shocked at his supreme act of strength, I must have been the only one who saw, probably because of my beautiful cat eyes..purr"-Gatomon, now snuggling into Kari, then there was abreif silence.

"Guys, this may sound weird but..."-Tai whispered. "I think ive seen him before..."-he was surprised that no one shouted, but even more surprised when Sora spoke up.

"you know, me too, but not in this form at least"-Sora said biting her lip

"Yes, you probably all have seen him, except maybe you Kari"-Gennai, walking out of the room.

"what do you know about him, who is he!?"-Mimi yelled

"well children, this may be a little disturbing and quite a shook, so i would sit down"-Gennai said, they all took a seat, very anxious to hear what he had to say.

" Children, I have read most of the insciptions, and it turns out that, the young man lying just in there, was one of the original digidestined, who was chosen over 100 of your years ago"-Gennai, all there jaws fell, and they gasped.

"maybe, its time you heard the story of the first digidestined"

Flashback-with Gennai narrating

"1000s of our years ago, the digidestined had defeated the evil apoclymon, and banished him around the wall of fire, thats when the digital world went into great agony, there wars of Data, Virus and Vaccine, all over the place. After the digidestined finally calmed the battles, they were ready to leave, almost exactly like the way you older children left, but in an old train. They almost didnt make it through the eclipse, as they were attacked in mid air my the traitor digimon. Their digimon tried to help them but they were to late, at last they were able to go through, but just too late. That was when this digidestined sacrafised himself, the one who was said to bring back peace and finally destroy the dark ocean, he threw himself onto the gate, making it open for just enough time for his comrades to get through. He was turned into digital information, spread out accross the real and digital world, watching everything we do. His digimon, was said to turn into a pure gold statue, until the day his partner is reborn, in human form. It is said that, if it should ever return back to normal, it would become the most powerful single digimon, literaly, but this only if he uses the power of his crest, the most powerful of them all.

End Flashback (wasnt much of a flashback, more of a story, owell)

"Which crest does he have"-agumon asked

"Its the crest which none of the older children have, but the younger kids do, and its not Kindness or miracles"-Gennai

"ohh great we'll never now-Tai

"Yes we will tai, I already know"-Kari

"what is it Kari?-Biyomon asked

"when we were in america, we met a boy named davis, remember we told you about him?"-Kari

"get to the point Kari, ooops sorry did it again"-Tai being mean

"Destiny, thats what will activate his digimon"-Kari

"thats correct, young one"-Gennai

"What is the name of his digimon?-Izzy

"Nobody knows, i hate to say it, but this goes much further than my knowledge im afraid, but now i have good news and bad news"-Gennai, the children looked at Tai, waiting for him to decide which one first.

"ahh hell, lets start with the bad news"-Tai said

"The bad news is that, he was activated by a data digimon, which means his personality will be random, lucky for us it wasnt a virus type, because his only care would be one thing... his own survival , but it still means that if he has a bad personality, he commands the most powerful digimon ever to excist"-Gennai

" 'gulp' what can we do about it?"-Joe

"well that's were the good news comes in, if your are able to convince him to do good, with his abilities, which you all have seen, he would make a very good allie, agienst any upcoming evil"-Gennai

"What abilities do you think he will have Gennai?"-Sora asked, she looked at Tai, his eyes were wide open and scared looking, she put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him, but he never even noticed it

"He has increased human strength, he should be much more intelligent than any human, and possibly, he may be able to...fly, well i suppose that could happen, he is half data and half human, but really we will have to wait and see"-Gennai, now sora was scared, it was then she realised what kind of damage this stranger could do.

"When he wakes up, he will have no memory, no idea of whats happened to him, this is becasuse of Malamyotismon darkness, it poised his memory, you must make him remember"-Gennai

Piximon flew in and spoke "Gennai and children, I have news, his brain is doing something very unordinary"

"What?"-Tai

"It seems that when he sleeps, he sort of downloads information, making him be able to do things over one night sleep, like make cookies for example"-piximon, looking over at Sora, who was blushing, "Yes, they were very nice Sora"-Gennai

"Well i guess thats it, im the only one she hasnt made them for, why me"-Tai thought looking at the first ever digidestined

"So your saying, he is able to 'learn' random things over night? ohh I get it, its like getting a computer update, right?"-Izzy

"yep thats right, hey whats the big haired one doing?"-Piximon, they all loked at Tai, who was in room where the young man was.

"Time for me to get a closer look at him"-he thought, earlier Gennai opened a massive door which was full of clothes, that was when Mimi fainted. From Tai's view, he was wearing white boxers and jeans, his top half was bare with a few heart monitor wires on his chest, he was very built, his six pack was clearly visable, and his arm muscles were large. He had dark brown hair, he also looked about 16 so he had a hair under his nose and on his chin, and had quite a perfect tan, not as tanned as tai but a good skin tone. The rest of the digidestined, digimon, plus Gennai all came in behind Tai, and surveyed him for theirself, they all gathered around his table. From Sora, Mimi and Kari's point of view, he was a very very very good looking boy, his square chin and beautiflly drawn featues, put a shiver down their spines, but what they were really interested in was his muscles.

"wow, he really is as...mystery, isnt he"-Sora, who looked at Mimi and Kari then the 3 giggled.

The boys rolled their eyes, and Tai was the first to speak "maybe we should try to wake him?"-he said in an annoyed and impatient voice. Kari put her hand on the boys head and rubbed it gently, "we do have to make him happy, lets wake him gently"-Kari

Sora and Mimi jumped right in, and they both put there hands on his chest, both their hands were cold, this made him shiver a little, with a fright he awoke suddenly sitting upright very quickly, they all stepped back in fright, he was breathing heavily and had a confused look.

"Who are you? where am i? Who am I?"-the stranger asked

"Fear not boy, we mean you no harm, these are the new digidestined and these are their digimon"-Gennai, said while pointing at the children, they all nodded and said hello at the same time.

"Digidestined? im one of them arent I?"-Starnger asked

"Yes that right, how did you know?"-Izzy

"You? ive seen you before!"-the stranger pointed at Izzy, who was walking backwards while the tall stranger walked closer to him, then he was stopped against the wall.

"Yes, i have, and you, and you... " he pointed at all of them. "but how? whats happened to me?"-the stranger asked again, he looked very scared, and he was still breathing heavily.

"Listen, young man, I think we should have a talk"-Gennai said

2 hours later

T.K had joined up with them after finally Kari spoke with him and told him everything. He was in Gennai's house talking with Tai, Joe, izzy and Gennai. The stranger, Sora, kari and Mimi and the other digimon, were talking outside.

"Well he sure has away with women, and hes only been here for what 6 hours or so"-Tai said folding his arms, in a huffy manner.

"Ok, maybe i should go talk with him, see if i can get him to remember something"-TK

"why not, its worth a try, we'll stay in here, and try to work on a plan of some sort."-Joe

"Fair enough"-TK walked out, and headed for ouside

"so if hes 100 in our world then that means..blah blah blah"-TK heard Izzy mumbling some calculations to the others

_Outside_

They were all laughing, the stranger seems to know the digimon and the crest symbols,and how to activate them. He is now wearing a red T-shirt.

"uhh so biyomon, i take it your now able to digivolve to pheonixmon, yes?-he asked

"ummm..well no i cant, i mean i dont know how"-Biyomon replied

"ohhh, well sora you do have the crest of love, so i take it your not in love?"-He asked sora, who started blushing

"uhhh..i uhhh..well..."-Sora mumbled

"well actually, she is in love, with another digidestined in fact, his name is Matt"-Mimi blurted out

"ohh yea, well I guess i am then"-Sora

"hmm thats strange, normally when the holder of Love is in love, her digimon reachs their full strength"-he said, all of them except the stranger lowered their heads in shame

"no im afraid only 4 of our digmon have reached Mega level, Gatomon and Patomon reached it once, but it hasnt happened since,we just dont know why we cant"-Kari said

"hi everyone, ohh and hi mr mystery, we havent met yet, im also a digidestined"-TK walked over speaking to the stranger, he laughed at this comment

"hi there, nice to meet you"-Stranger

"yea me too, i hope we can become good freinds, im TK"-TK

"my name's Nathin"-the stranger said now Nathin, everyones eyes were wide open, and they all took in a breath of shook

"my name! i remembered, my name, im Nathin, IM NATHIN!"-Nathin shouted, he jumped high in the air, the landed with a huge bang. TK's hand was still waiting for a handshake

"ohh sorry, I hope we can be freinds too"-Nathin, he grabbed his hand, then a burst of light glowed around both of them on TKs chest and on Nathins back, then the light faded

"what the hel...ohh my goodness, my tag and crest, its back!"-TK, Nathin held his back sitting on one knee, as he seemed to be in pain.

"Nathin are you ok?"-Kari said, while she and Mimi picked her up, tai and the others ran outside.

"ahhh my back, whats happening?"-Nathin, Sora lifted off his T shirt, and they all noticed that the ring of the orginal crests, the only one that is missing is the crest of Hope.

"hmm, it seems, when Nathin touches a digidestined, he gives them their crest power back"-Gennai, Nathin rose to his feet and stood up straight, he was exactly the same height as Joe.

"Jeez, what the hell am i?"-Nathin said while looking up at the clear blue skies

* * *

Sorry, this chapter really sucks, but soon I will be adding similiar scenes from films, if u can tell me where its from and what part, on a review, ur own personal chracter will be added to this story. Pinky Promise. but ill let you know when we get there

please review Merci

Rusty out


	4. BraveHeart Chapter 4

_well thank you for the four reviews, enen though they were from like 2 people, owell ill make this chapter the best so far, i dont own digimon or the characters except Nathin and a few others that will be joining us soon, i said on the last chapter that there will be some quotes from films, and if u review and give me the answer, ill let you create a character and ill put them into this story, there may be a few in this chapter. so start looking._

Chapter 4 aka The first task

Seven months before the awakening

A dark creature was going over his evil plan to himself.

"Haha, with this digimon, i will be able to currupt one of the digidestined, to get close to my so called destroyer, the bringer of truth, justice and peace, ha we'll see about that"

Apocalymon appered on a hologram in front of the evil creature.

"huh..whats going on here? where are those acursed digidestined?"-apocalymon shouted at the strange figure watching him. Apocalymon only saw a pair of evil red eyes watching.

"calm down my freind, I have brought you back from deletetion, as you are the only one powerful enough to complete this task Im about to give you"-The strange creature said

"ahhh my old friend, i must say thank you first of course but what will i recieve in return for this task?"-Apocalymon said, he also seemed to know this evel creature as if they had been, well not freinds but allies once before.

"The digidestined will most definetly be destroyed, and the rest of the pathetic life on this planet will be inslaved, with you as the ruler of a large portion"-the starnge figure laughed

"That sounds like a fair deal for revenge, but what are the risks?"-Apocalymon asked

"Well my freind... As you know, everything that has a begginning, has an end, I see the end coming, I see the light spreading...I see death...and you are all that stands in his way"-the strange creature explained

"Smith"-Apoclymon whispered, quite scared actually, the stange creature nodded

"Very soon, hes going to have the power to destroy or save this world, but i believe he wont stop there, he cant, he wont stop until theres nothing left at all, which will be extremely bad for us, then we wont be able to rule this world"-the stange creature said.

"What is he?" Apoclymon whispered

"He is us. He is this dark place, the opposite, the nagative, the result of the dark/light equation trying to balance itself out" The evil creature whispred.

"And what if I cant stop him?" Apoclymon whispered again.

"One way or another this darkness will end, soon either he'll destroy it, or we'll harness it" The dark creature said

"why cant you take of him?"-Apoclymon asked

"well as you can see, i am trapped in this world, but i will need his energy to escape, thats where you come in"-the strange creature said

"What can I do?..."-Apoclymon asked, as the other strange creature told him more.

The day Nathin arrived

T.K played with his tag and crest while all the others wathed as it danced around his neck, Nathin was looking at the water and fishes, when Izzy walked over.

"Hi Nathin, hows your back feeling"-Izzy asked while sitting beside him

"well the pains gone, and the crest of hope is gone from the circle of all the crests, ohh Izzy by the way, what is your crest?"-Nathin Replied

"ohh mines knowledge, i dont know why I got that one, Joes much smarter than i am"-Izzy said looking down

"no no, Joe maybe slightly brighter, but remember he is much older than you, and he hasnt got the curiosity you have"-Nathin replied putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I cant believe that only two of the...how many your team has reached the mega level as a single digimon, with none of this dna nonsence!"-Nathin, tentamon flew over.

"Why? i mean maybe their crests are stronger than ours or something, anyway what brings this up? can you remember anything from when you saved the world?"-Izzy asked

Nathin was silent and looked back at the window where all the fishes swam then he spoke"Listen izzy, one day, all of you, every digidestined on earth will have to fight at full strength, and to do that, they must reach the mega level, and I think I have been sent here to help you to do so."

"well in my opinion, you only came here because Tai and Sora fell asleep, and so what if I cant reach mega level, I can still kick your butt! let me at him!"-Tentomon was held back by Izzy, Nathin just smiled

"hmm, im sure you can. But sooner or later, the worsed kind of evil will arise, and you must be ready, I must have to help you, that might be my purpose"-Nathin explained, Izzy was kind of confused

"How do you know all this, and what do you mean thats your purpose, do you believe in fate?"-Izzy asked

"I think incresed strength wasnt the only thing to come with 'The nathin package', i seem to have a view to the future or a sixth sence or something like that, and yes I do believe in fate, but i prefer to call it destiny"-Nathin laughed

"hmm, can you tell what the future has in store for us then?"-Izzy was very anxious to hear what he has to say now.

"well I know youll get Tentomon to the mega level, and i know how, seeing as your crest is the crest of knowledge, id say you will have to figure out some sort of huge puzzle, but before that, youll need your crest"-Nathin patted him on the head, which activated the symbol for the crest of knowledge on his back, Nathin screamed in pain, while a light from Izzys chest began to go through the whole house. the light faded...

"yes!! my crest is back"-Izzy held up his tag and crest to show all the others how ran over. Meanwhile Nathin was down on one knee, as his pain passed on.

"thats great Izzy!, hey Nathin you ok?"-Sora

"Im fine, maybe i should give you all your crests back all at once, just to get it over with"-Nathin told them

"Na we cant, itll probably hurt much more, if we do it at the same time"-Joe said

"just do it, please, i want to get it over with"-Nathin

"ok, but if it hurts too much, then we will all break away, got it"-Tai told them all

"ok"-they all said, they all gathered around the now standing Nathin, he put out his arm to let Tai, sora, Mimi, Kari and joe touch it. The light that shawn this time was much brighter than the last two times it happened. nathin once again screamed in pain, after the light faded, the 7 of the opened their eyes, Nathin fell backwards, luckily Izzy and TK caught him before he hit the ground.

"Yes! my crest is back!"-Joe shouted

"yea same here!"-Mimi yelled

"Mine too"-Kari, the three of them then looked at Tai and sora whose crests hadnt returned.

"Hey? wheres your tags and crest?"-Kari said puzzled

"Dont know, yours didnt come either!"-Sora looked at Tai

"No, ok Nathin whats going on here, how come...huh!"-Tai looked at Nathin, Izzy and TK. Nathin had his eyes shut, lying peacefully on Gennai's floor.

"Whats wrong with him!"-Sora shouted, her, Kari and Mimi, were almost in tears, at the sight of his lifeless body.

"I cant find a pulse!"-Izzy shouted back at the others.

"What!!"-They all shouted, Joe ran over and and looked for a pulse himself.

"Yea and thats not all, the crest of reliability, Sinserity and Light have gone, as for Courage and Love, they still reamain"-TK, they all looked at each other, while sitting around the pale skinned 16 year old.

_Dun dun dah, uh ohh, wasnt that fun, what a good chapter, na im only kidding theres more below. ok i get it, there is not alot of taiora in the last few chapters, but ill put some in, starting from this part of the chapter. lets continue_

1 hour later

Gennai instructed the digidestined to take Nathin to the cave where they found him. Everybody left except Tai, who Gennai wanted to have a privete talk with.

"Is there something wrong, my boy?"-Gennai asked while sitting opposite Tai.

"Everyone except me and sora got there crests back, and I want to know why!"-Tai slammed his fists on the table.

"Calm yourself child, perhaps its just not yet your time, talk with nathin when he wakes up"-Gennai instructed

"do you think he will wake up? i mean he is sort off...deadish"-Tai mumbled

"Ohh yes, Nathins part in the digital world is far from over, I can tell by how he recieved the crest of destiny, that he was meant to do alot more than what he alreday has, hmm you did say when you first saw him unconscious, that you think you had seen him before, yes?"-Gennai asked, tai looked at his feet

"yea, i think so, except it was more like a dream, its kinda hard to describe in so little words, and also Nathin wasnt in the form he is know."-Tai mumbled

"Why dont you just tell me from the beggining then, it will probably be easier, my boy"-Gennai said

"ok, but your are not to breath a word of this to anyone, especially Sora"-Tai asked

"of course"-Gennai

"Well it all started last christmas, it was the day that me and Agumon were reunited, i had just been turned down by Sora to go to the Matts consert, she wanted to go out with him instead"-Tai said

"I see"-gennai said

"anyway, that night, me and agumon were fast asleep, I was having a strange but bad dream. All the digidestined were grown up, i became a diplomat, and had a son, sora and Matt were married and had two sons, after seeing everyone, all the children ran off into the distance, when a huge explosion hit all the kids, all i could hear then, was Matt and sora saying the same thing and laughing"-tai went on

"what wre they saying tai?"-Gennai asked

"I quote Sora 'haha tai, I will never be with you, not in a million years, then matt 'sorry tai, but sora loves me, yes me not you hahah' then i awoke"-Tai went on

Flashback

Tai had awoken from his horrible dream, then looked around the room, he saw agumon snoring peacefully on the corner of the bed. Then he looked at his clock "4:00" it read, tai lay back on the pillow and looked upwards at the cieling.

"phew, thank god that was just a dream, hehe i mean of course it was a dream, haha imagine me, a diplomat, or Sora a Fashion designer, and also it must have been a dream, matt and Sora wouldnt stay together for that long, it just doesnt happen in the real world, man, i need to get her out of my head, To The Kitchen"-Tai whispered to himself

He quietly got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen. He went to a cupboard a pulled out a cheesy mug, he got from his aunt who lived abroad, then filled it up with water. He walked out onto the balcony to get some fresh air, he noticed that there was hardly any movement anywhere from his view, no cars, no people, just the light snow falling. Until he saw a figure on the oppisite building. "What is that" tai walked back in and grabbed his mini telescope from a side table. Once he returned back to the balcony, he noticed that the figure had disapeared "hmm thats weird, ohh well, must still be imagining things" he walked back into the living room when he heard a voice.

"You know, a man of your age, who cant sleep at christmas, must have something else on his mind, perhaps a girl?"-the voice said, tai swung round seeing a old man sitting in his fathers chair. he almost dropped his mug.

"who are you!? How the hell did you get in!?"-tai raised his voice

"Quiet now, youll wake everyone up, and you know thats rude"-The old man said

"Well! do you mind answering my questions!-Tai whispered

"Niether of those questions, are really relevant right now, but I would like to have a talk with you, please sit down"-he asked

"ummmm..ok, whatever"-Tai sat down on a couch, facing the old man, with his arms leaning on his knees. The old Man looked really scruffy, and also like he had been wearing the same cloths for years. Kind of looks like Nick Nolte.

"well first of all, im sorry, this will be very quick as i dont have much time to talk to you, so ill get right to the point, so, what i have to say is, Tai dont give up, there is a chance you will find happiness and youll forget the events of yesterday ever happened"-He said

"What are you talking about?"-Tai asked with concern and wonder

"im talking about the one with the crest of love, right now, she is target for evil, and if it is not stopped soon, it will currupt all of you"-He explained

"her name is Sora, she owns my heart, i dont know why im telling you this but really...all I want to do is cry"-Tai looked at his feet

"You go ahead tai, soon everything will work out for the best"-He stood up and put his hand on tais shoulder

"Ha, its useless, she will never love me like I do her, she will forever be with Matt"-tai said closing his eyes tightly

The next thing he knew he had been slapped in the head by a fast palm" oww what the hell are you doing!"-Tai raised his voice

"yea you keep telling yourself that Tai, you really do sound like you were eleven again"-He replied

"Hey! you dont know anythin about me, and how did that hurt if this is just a dream?"-Tai raised his voice again

"No tai, i know everything about you"-He whispered, tai took a step backwards.

"I didnt just see what happened yesterday, I have all your memories, all your thoughts, every last twisted one of them, i was there when you were born and when you made your visit to the digiworld"-He whispered

Tai was really scared now, he was breathing quite heavily"What the hell are you!"-he whispered

"Youll see, but for now, dont give up on love", he gave a wink to tai. suddenly his whole body sent out one of the brightest light Tai had ever seen. He shielded his eyes and fell to the floor, while the bright light went through the whole district.

End flashback

"After that, I awoke the next morning in my bed, very sweety i might add"-Tai finished his story

"hmm, very interesting tai, we will talk about this later, but right now, we are needed at the ruins"-Gennai said, they both left the house, and headed for the cliff face.

Over at the Cave

"ok, im officially lost, why are we taking Nathin back to the cave when, we could have been at hospital right now!-Joe screamed

"Calm down Joe, now then, Gennai said lie him down in front of the stone tablet"-Izzy. He, joe and the rest of the team that were their set him down in front of the stone tablet.

"Pheww..its no wonder he has all those muscles we weighs a..."-Mimi was stopped by Sora's hand going over her mouth.

"Shhh, somethings happening"-sora whispered. They all gazed at how a green thick mist covered Nathins body. The green mist soon turned to yellow, until it looked like a beautiful gold colour. When the mist faded, the tablet had disapeared, all that was left was Nathin and a floating object. Nathin rose to his feat and looked at the object.

"Hey Nathin, are you ok, and whats.."-Izzy asked but was cut off by Nathin shooshing him

Nathin then held out his hand and the object floated over and landed perfectly, the others came over, and saw what it was. A solid Gold Digivice, it was almost the exact same as the older kids except, obviously it was gold, and it was little bigger with 5 buttons instead of four. Meanwhile, Nathins brain was overloading with memories, he gripped the Gold digivice and strapped it to his belt.

"hmm it never used to be gold"-Nathin, everyone dropped their jaws and their eyes widened. The fact that they had just seen a solid Gold digivive and a memory of Nathin, was a lot for them. They were silent, all wanting to ask questions, but soon TK broke the silence with a good question.

"What do we do now?"- they all looked at him and nodded.

"I know where i have to go next, but the road there is very dangerous, and there could be a chance i might not return"-Nathin explained

"Then im going with you"-Tai said, he and Gennai had just arrived.

"No! I wont allow it, you have allready helped me enough, ill go alone"-Nathin said

"Nathin, i believe that you meeting the digidestined on the same night you came out of limbo, is not a sign of coinsedence, i believe its destiny, so please let Tai come with you"-Gennai walked over

Nathin sighed, "hmmm very well, just be ready for the day after tommorow"-Nathin started walking out of the cave

"Hey wait a minute, are you about to do something we should know about?"-Tai asked with concern, Nathin stopped and looked back at them

"Ohh yes, I certainly am....im about to rock your world"-Nathin continued walking out of the cave

"hmm i believe, he really will do something like that, just seeing him for such a short time, its quite incredable"-Tai whispered

"Im going to"-Sora said, everyone lookedat sora with syurprice then Tai spoke

"Ohh no your not, like Nathin said it will be dangerous!, i wont allow it"-Tai raised his voice

"ohh im not am I, let me tell you what I believe, I believe that finding my crest means the same to me as it does to you, and if you dont like it, i believe you can beg for me to stay, cause im going and thats final!"-Sora yelled back

"Then im going to"-Joe said

"Yea me too"-Izzy said walking over

Tai put his head down the smiled "Ohh well, i guess i cant stop all of you from going".

"You will be going at your own risk, the journey to the wasteland is more trechorous than any task piximon can give you"-Gennai

"The wasteland?"-Izzy asked

"yes, well its full name "the futuristic wasteland", but my goodness children, youd better get going, ill explain more tommorow". They said their good bye to Gennai, then before they were about they were going through the portal, they saw Nathin sitting alone, on top off the cliff. Some of them wondered mostly the boys "I wonder how he got all the way up there so fast hmm", and the girls "poor guy, maybe he needs a hug, but then again, all his family and freinds are gone, so i doubt that will help".

It was getting dark in the real world, tai and Sora walked through the streets of Odaiba silently.

"Listen Sora, i didnt mean that you couldnt take care of yourself or i dont trust you to, its just, well...I care for you, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you, im sorry"-tai blushed as he said that quickly

"ohhh tai, i know you mean well,and i care for you deeply too, but dont worry about me"-Sora said giving him a hug

"just promise me, that when we leave youll stick close to me, or Nathin, just someone who can protect you, promise?"-Tai said, their faces were very close to each other, "I promise"-Sora whispered. "Good, cause if anything happ..." tai was stopped suddenly, It took him a second to relise what had just happened. He was in lip lock with Sora, she has her hands behinds his giant hair, so there was no escape. He returned the kiss for about a minute, but then pushed her away.

"Sora, im sorry, that was my fault, it wont happen agian, i cant betray Matts freindship"-Tai said looking at Sora who looked like she was away to cry.

"Ive got to go"-He said, and walked past her

"wait tai, listen i dont love Matt, he can not be anything more than a freind, i love you, more than anything"-Sora grabbed his arm. he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sora, I love you too, but i cant be nothing more than a best freind, cause your with Matt, and hes also a Best freind"-Tai said, sora had her hands in her face and she cried softly.

"'clears his throut', but, if you can admit your true feelings to Matt, then there a chance we can be together'"-Tai held her chin

"sniff sniff, im gonna go home, get some sleep, I hope I can see you tommorow"-Sora said

"No no, go and see Matt tommorow, and see how he reacts, please for me"-Tai asked

"Yea your probably right, ill see you later then"-Sora said

"Ok"-Tai smiled and walked the other way, Soras hands still on his arm. She pulled him back and gave him a hard kiss on the cheek, she then ran off up the stairs of her apartment building. Tai stood there, a little dizzy at what just happened, he felt the spot that was kissed by Sora and walked off home, clicking his heals every few meters.

Nathin was watching the whole event from the top of a building. He narrowed his eyes at tai and Said

"hmmm, could it be him?"-He then walked away back to the digiworld.

Well there you go, hope your liking it so far. Im going away this week, so i expect loads of reviews when I get back.

Rusty Out


	5. BraveHeart Chapter 5

Just got back from my personal break, thanks for the 2 reviews. So I decided to get straight to it. Ohh by the way, nobody found the quote on Chapter 4, so whoever gets it, will still get their own personal character in this story.

Whats been happening so far...

Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari have all got their crests and tags back from a simple touch of Nathin's almost invinsable skin, Who gets his Digivice back over one hundred human years and thousands of digimon years, which happens to be of solid gold infact. He also remembers where his digimon is, but not what it is. He, Tai, Sora, Joe and Izzy, are about to start their journey to a place named the futuristic wasteland, but does Nathin know that their all going? Sora has a game of tonsil hockey with tai, while Nathin watched, is Sora going to break up with Matt, or is Tai trying to steal her away from him, find out on the next digimon digital...I mean now.

* * *

Chapter 5 aka Bitter Sorrow

Tai finally made it home, after a series of detours through the park and the accross the bridge. His mom was sitting in her bath rope with two cucumbers over her eyes. Tai slipped off his shoes, gently put his coat and bag down, and quietly tried to slip passed her, but like all mothers, she knows exactly wants going on in her house. He tiptoed as quietly as humanly possible until he was stopped with a fright. His Mom stod there with and ipod in one hand and 2 cucumbers in the other.

"Tachi Kamiya! What time do you call this!?"-She shouted, Tai looked at her face and almost burst into laughter.

"Well Ma, if youll let me explain"-Tai put his hands up in defence. Then walked slowly towards her, she had her hands on her hips while frowning, making her face mask all creased.

"Yea, I do think youve got some explaining to do, kari got home an hour and half ago, where have you been all this time?"-His mother asked again

"Mom, it was beautiful, she's beautiful, it was the best, this was the greatest day of my life, and tommorow will be even better!"-Tai laughed, he took his mothers hands and they spun playfully, until he let go and danced towards his room.

"Uhhh Tai, have you been taking drugs?"-His Mother said peaking down the hall watching him open his bedroom door.

"Well mom, if you call love a drug, then yes"-Tai, his mother rolled her eyes and went back to relaxing.

Tai looked at the clock, 11:30, he started to get undressed to go to bed. Then his phone wrang.

"'clears throat'Hello this is the famous Tai Kamiya, who has just experienced the best night of his life"-He joked speaking into the phone

"Hey man, why you in such a good mood?"-Matt spoke from the other end. Tai dropped the phone, and it hit the ground with a thud

"Tai? Tai? you there buddy?"-Matt at the other end, Tai picked up the phone and put it his ear

"Hey, sorry about that, i ummm just ate popcorn"-Tai lied.

"Well be more careful next time. so tell me, why was your night so great"-Matt asked

"ohh well, you know...i was just ummm...well is was watching soccer and the team i wanted to win, ended up the victor, isnt that great."-Tai repliead, rubbing his face with his other hand because of his stupid answer.

"Thats why you feel so awesome? man, you are almost as bad as Sora sometimes"-Matt laughed

"You saw Sora?"-Tai asked with concern

"Yep, i went over to hers yesterday, she was acting really weird at first, but she soon livened up to me"-Matt chuckled. Tai's phoneless other hand made a fist and they shook in anger.

"Speaking of Sora, im taking her to the circus this weekend, did she tell you?"-Matt asked

"Umm no, but matt, arent tickets to that show, like 50 a person, where you gettin the money for this"-Tai asked, realeasing his left hand.

"Sora asked the same question. I got some money from a gig i did last month"-Matt said

"welll uhhh good for both of you, i mean im positive itll be alot of fun"-Tai murmered

"It will be, anyway, thats the reason I called, i was gonna ask you if you would come with me into town tommorow, i need to get the tickets, plus i gotta do some other stuff"-Matt asked

"hmmm Sora will probably have had the chat with him by then, so he'll probably need some comforting, ahh hell with, he is still my best freind"-Tai thought to himself

"Yea sure, we'll meet at the fountains at 2, is that cool"-Tai

"Yea man, thats perfect, ill see you there, ohhh and Tai, are you ok, i mean the last time I saw you was the day we battled Diaboromon, then you took off suddenly"-Matt asked with concern

"Im fine, dont worry about me. I guess I just needed a little time, to take in everything that just happened, you know. And I know what your away to say, We'v been in worse situations than that before blah blah blah"-Tai said

"If your sure your cool then, ill see you"-Matt and Tai then said there goodbyes, after Tai hung up he threw his phone agienst the wall in anger, then fell to his knees, he was feeling really guilty. "Man, what kind of freind am I, Matts trying to be nice, and I throw it in his face, by trying to steal his girl, im such a jerk" He fell onto his bed and dozed off, still half dressed.

The next morning-Matts house

Matt strangely got up quite early that morning, his father had already left for work so he was left alone. At about 12 he recieved a phone call from T.K, telling him everything about what happened the 2 previous days. Matt was extremely shocked that there was a new face in his crowd and was also strangely concerned, but not as much as how he found out that Sora had lied to him, she had said that she was staying at Mimi but in actuallity she was messing around in the digiworld. 15 minutes after speaking to T.K, he stepped in to the shower...

"Why did she lie? What reason has she got not to be loyal to me? I mean im her boyfreind, has she forgotten that? She's meant to tell me everything, like I tell her everything. I suppose ill have to confront her, the sooner the better."-Matt thought to himself.

"still, she probably wound up there accidentally, she cant lie to me, just look at me"-Matt rubbed his head with a towel and looked at himself in the mirror. He never bothered to get changed, while he ate his breakfast, after he was done, he decided to take a look at his Emails, there was one new in his inbox.

_Dear Matt._

_I dont know if youve heard everything thats been going on in the digiworld, pretty wild actually. But thats not the reason i wrote this, i need to speak to you, its quite urgent so ill see you today about half 12._

_From Sora_

"ok something is definetly wrong here, first thing, what does she mean she has to talk to me so urgently for, and second why did she put _from_, normally she would put love, still, 12:30, plenty of time its only..."he looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw the time "12:29!!"-he shouted, he forgot that he was still in a towel, and rushed to get ready. The door bell wrang half way through getting changed. He finally put on his black shirt and a pair of dirty old jeans, finally making it to the door.

Out of breathe"Hey sora, your just in time"-Matt, Sora narrowed her eyes at him.

"You ok Matt, you seem a little worn out"-Sora, she thought to herself, this is it, I know I might be rushing into breaking up with him, but its for our own good, I wouldnt be fair if I kept Matt in this loveless relationship. Theres no turning back, I have to say what i came here to.

Sora walked through his front door, and walked into his messy living room/dining room, "Matt, look this is really important, and I dont know how you'll react but it has to be said"- Sora looked down at her toes almost in tears.

"Its ok Sora, everything will be fine, now please say what you must"-Matt said closing the door.

1 hour later

Tai and Matt had just met up, and were now walking towards Matts favorite place. "Kings Music Shop", this was the place his father bought him his harmonica and were he'd bought his first bass guitar. He felt really at home there, listening to the new sounds seeing if there are any new good deals. He brought Sora here a few times before. They were both standing outside, and Matt was moaning.

"Cmon Tai, itll only be for 5 minutes then we can move on"-Matt moaned trying to pull Tai into the shop.

"Awww na man, we should keep going"-Tai said, Tai thought to himself "Hmm, he doesnt seem to be in such a bad mood, and he hasnt said anything about Sora undying love for me, hmm perhaps she just hasnt seen him yet"

"Cmon, please"-Matt let go of his arm and Tai stood there in silence

"Allright fine!, but just 5 minutes"-Tai put his hands in his pockets and slouched into the shop.

Once they entered, Tai felt really refreshed, he hadnt been in the shop for years, almost 10 years infact, this is where Kari got her whistle. It was good bringing up old memories. Matt looked at the new CDs, while Tai looked at all the diffrent instruments.

"So uhh Matt, have you seen Sora today?"-Tai asked

"Yea, why do you ask?"-Matt was looking a specific CD, while Tai blushed.

"what did she say? your not mad at me are you?"-Tai asked, matt put down the CD and narrowed his eyes at Tai, whom was trying to avoid his Ice blue eyes

"We just talked about what we normally talked about, then we had a little make out session, and uhh why would I be mad at you"-Matt asked walking over to him

Tai was silent

"Tai, answer me"-Matt raised his voice slightly in concern

Tai desperetly tried to make an excuse-"uhhh well Matt, you see I uhhh, ohh well you remeber last easter, when you stayed at mine but you forgot your wrist bands, well I sorta wore them and Sora caught me, sorry about that." Phew, I guess its not true about what people say about me, i _am_ a genius. Tai thought.

"That it? man i dont care about the wrist bands, Jeez i thought it was something serious, like you had a uncurable disease and never told me, Phew"-Matt sighed and walked passed Tai, Tai wiped the sweat from off his forehead, then something in the distance got his eye.

"MATT! come here, you've got to see this!"-Matt looked up from the CD he was looking at, then ran towards tai voice. Matt reached Tai, who had his mouth wide open. In front of them, was the greatest looking bass guitar Matt had ever seen. His mouth fell open, and he almost fainted.

"Dude, are you seeing what im seeing?"-Matt asked, Tai straightened up, and looked at properly

"She certainly is a beauty, and its on sale, it used to be 200, half price at 97.99, thats really sick, still neither of us can afford it come on, lets get out of here."-Tai said trying to pull Matt out of the shop.

"Like hell I cant afford it, Im gonna buy it right now!, It'll only be on sale for this week"-Matt pulled out his wallet, and counted the right amount of money whith a smile on his face

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, put the money away man, how you gonna be able to afford tickets, if you put all your money into this!"-Tai raised his voice

"Ohh yeah that, im gonna have to take a raincheck on that one"-Matt still acted calm to Tai's raised voice, Tai gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Matt

"Come on man, your meant to be her boyfreind, how to you think she'll react once you tell her your not going, do you even care?"-Tai made fists again

"I dont care about Sora I care about my Music, so get off my back!"-Matt now raising his voice. Tai was absolutly fuming by this comment, his fists were shaking like mad, and his teeth were near cracking.

"Look, just leave me alone"-Matt said, so tai walked straight out the shop

15 minutes later Sora's apartment building

"Thats it, his ass is getting grassed on, I not gonna just stand there and let Sora be humiliated, she is in a love less relationship, and I need to see her about the talk she should have had with matt this morning. God! Matt has really been pissing me off lately"-Tai thought while marching up the stairs to Sora's floor.

He knocked twice on the door, and put his ear to the door to listen to her coming"One minute" was the responce. She openeed the door and her crimson eyes widened. First thing Tai did was look her up and down, he noticed the other day that she had been wearing the old hairclip he gave her, no longer on her head. She was wearing her tennis outfit, and had a racket in her one hand and the door knob in the other

"Ohh Tai, what are you doing here"-Sora opened the door wider to let him.

"Hi Sora, well its about, well...you know Me, you and Matt"-Tai mumbled

"Ohh yea that, listen Tai please understand that we have to forget about last night, as far as we'r concerned. It never happened"-Sora turned the other way, not looking at tai

"What do you mean forget about it, Sora it was the greatest night of my life, my one and only love admitted feelings for me, cant you see I cant forget"-Tai turned her around and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Tai please, me and Matt have a good relationship, he loves me and I love him"-Sora looked away again, making Tai's hands drop

"Thats not true Sora! Matt doesnt love you, he even admitted it to me"-Tai

"No, thats not true, your lying to me Tai"-Sora never noticed the tears froming in his chocolate eyes

"I would never lie to you Sora, I would never do anything bad to you"-Tai desperatly trying to hold back his tears

"Your lying again! Your trying to split me and Matt up, it wont work I promise you that, why cant you just accept the fact that me and Matt are happy!"-Sora yelled

"No, Sora I love y..."-Tai could no longer hold back the tears, he was cut off by Sora's scream

"SHUT UP TAI!! Look ill see you tommorow when we leave, now get out!-Sora yelled. Tai was silent, but inside there was an angry rock festival. He felt twice as mad as he did earlier, he just quickly turned around and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"Fine Sora, we'll do it your way, I wont just get out of your apartment, im getting out of your entire life" he thought

Izzys place

Izzy and Mimi were both hanging around each other constanly, but nobody knew what they were really up to, except themselves. Tai had a plan, of course he wasnt thinking straight because his anger had taken over, but he was gonna do it anyway. He decided to go to the digital world, and try to clear his head, perhaps go further.

Knock knock. "Ohhh hello Tai, are you feeling ok, you look sad"-Izzy's mother answered the door. Tai forgot that his eyes were all red and bloodshot, because of his crying, so he tried to act natural.

"im fine, i just ate a raw onion, wheres Izzy?"-Real smooth Tai

"Uhhh he's in his room, but i should warn you he's in there with...too late"-Izzy's ma tried to say he was with Mimi, but Tai burst into his bedroom, seeing Mimi and Izzy making out, they both shot up and stared at tai.

"Ohh hey tai, how are you"-Mimi said trying to be nice, but also trying to get out of the awkard silence

"Hello"-Tai whispered, he walked over to Izzys computer

"Get me in the digiworld, now"-Tai instructed Izzy

"Whats going on tai?"-Izzy asked while setting up the gate. He and Gennai built a portal over the summer so they could pass through without using a D-3.

"Nothing, just shut up and get out of my way!"-Tai gave Izzy a punch to the side, and went through the portal

"What the hells wrong with him? Izzy im afraid he'll do something stupid"-Mimi held onto Izzy

Izzy coughed and breathed hard "We cant find out disnow, because he's smashed the portal from the other side, and dont worry Meems, Nathin's still in there, he can help if Tai does something he'll regret"

"Do you really think he can help, to be honest I think nathin will soon be a little un-emotionally stable once he learns of his parents and stuff"-Mimi helped him up who was still holding onto his side

"Yea, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it"-Izzy re-assured her

The digi-World

Tai wanderd around hopelessly feeling that something will make all of his horrible feelings disapear. After he smashed the monitor leading back to the real world. Agumon and the other digimon rushed over to the site, Tai was able to avoid being seen by them, as he wanted to be alone.

After about an hour of dragging himself around and breaking down crying every minute and a half. He found a massive gorge, it was unbelievably large, Tai had a look down what seemed like a bottomless pit, the drop from where he was standing would definetly kill him. Which he then thought about, "Should I just get it over with, nobody needs me anymore, afterall they've all grown up, besides Matt can lead them now, not me"-Tai heart and soul was full of the most horrible darkness. He fianallytook a run and threw himself of the cliff face and closed his eyes in doing so. Getting closer closer closer to his death and then...

Sorry its abit late, its now 02:50, enjoy and please review

Rusty out


	6. BraveHeart Chapter 6

Here we are, Chapter 6. Still a long way to go, but I hope your all enjoying the story, thanks for the reviews. Heres the summary

K, right Sora went over to matts place, to tell him that she had fallen for Tai, but we dont know if that actually happened, well I do, but you dont hah. Anyway, Tai got really angry after he thought had betrayed Sora and Sora had betrayed him. In his anger he punched Izzy hard in his side, then went to the digiworld in deep depression. He is no willing falling to his death but something has happened..find out now.

By the way, i was on youtube right. Now I hate Sorato with a passion, why? Becuase of how many videos there are on youtube, i guess making videos for Taiora fans is our weakness. All we can do is write stories for now, hmm maybe if a Taiora takes of Warner Bros or Universal etc. Taiora can take over the world.

Chapter 6 - A wasteland and a Spectacle

Tai's eyes were blurred all he could see was the gorge and a blurry white object. He had been caught from falling, he was now being carried upwards by the most unlikly person/digimon.

"Huh whats going on here, why did you catch me, or am I already dead, are you an angel taking me to heaven!"-Tai shouted, he was still flying through the air, his body was all tired and dead like, he felt like he just came out of the most hardcore football training ever. He was lying in the things arms just like he had got married, and was the bride being carried out.

"No im not an angel, quite the opposite."-the voice was very familiar, and Tai then knew who it was.

"Nathin? What are you doing? How are you able to do this? Let me go!" tai whailed, he was riggling in Nathins strong arms.

His riggling started to annoy Nathin, who finally got to a decent level, took tai collar and threw him back on the top of the cliff. Tai rolled around because of the hit he took with the ground. Nathin landed on his feet softly. He then grabbed Tai's leg and dragged him to a near by tree. While he did this Tai kicked and screamed, only to have a sore foot from trying to kick Nathin's powerful skin. He was wearing a white long shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up and his usual baggy jeans, tai noticed he was wearing a smart belt that had a star belt buckle, he also wore big basketball shoes. When he dropped his leg, Tai settled down and never said anything until, nathin grabbed his T-shirt and lifted him above the ground, and put him against the tree.

"What the hell is your problem, Tai? Do you not know if you throw yourself into a dark gorge, you will die!"-Nathin yelled, Tai's feet were still off the ground, becuase of Nathin's strength.

"Haha you wouldnt know about that would you"-He snapped back, Nathin could see that Tai was in tears about something, so he loosened his grip and put Tai on the ground slowly, Tai then collapsed on the ground and started weeping like mad.

Nathin sighed and turned to look in the other direction,"Shes not who she used to be anymore tai!"-Nathin yelled

Tai looked up, and Nathin sighed "Look, there is something you should know."-Nathin walked over and took a seat beside him

"Yesterday, when I...died...again, I actually had a dream, It told me that one of the older digidestined, one of the most powerful, would be currupted by an evil darkness. Except this time, I doesnt just make you unbelievably depressed, it can control your emotions, I believe you or sora are the ones I speak of, this darkess will spread affecting people or digimon around the host"-Nathin wnet on.

"You knew about sora and me?"-tai asked rising to his feet.

"Yes, I think you should also know that as time goes on, this darkness or infection, it will spread through others emotions, causing them to be angry, violent even mercyless"-Nathin stood up now.

"What can we do about it? 'sniffle'"-Tai wiped his nose, and Nathin put a hand on his shoulder.

"I dont know yet"-Nathin

"But cant you see who has the darkness, dont you a futuresight?"-Tai

"It gets clouded when their are too many hearts filled with sorrow, I can see you have plenty, i mean look at this gorge, it wasnt here yesterday, remind you of anything?"-Nathin asked

"Im in the same position, that Matt and Sora were in 4 years ago, except they only fell into caves, this is too much"-Tai watched over the dark gorge that had been created by his negative emotions.

"Tai, the only way for it to disapear is if you swallow all your troubles, and get on in life. i can help, look I know what Sora did was wrong, very wrong, but remember it isnt actually her speaking to you, its her emotions that are becoming more and more infected, so by the time we figure it out who is the carrier, she'll be begging you for forgiveness, and listen man your not alone, you still have loads of freinds, just becuase Sora and Matt ripped you in two, and you punched Izzy, that doesnt mean things cant get better."-Nathin playfully massged his back.

"You mean I still have freinds if I want them?"-Tai

"That right, but you've got to want to have them, i mean look at me, im new to this place, i dont knwo if any of my freinds or family are still around, but thats not stopping me is it, im still gonna fight for the things I still have"-Nathin

"hmmm ohh wait, i kinda understand now, but I still feel like im alone"-Tais eyes were starting to change from their muddy looking depressedness pupils, back to his normal chocolate brown orbs.

Nathin rolled his eyes, he picked Tai up off the ground, and gave him a man hug.

He put Tai back down,"Dont tell anyone I did that!"-Nathin said seriously, Tai laughed a little, then burst out.

They looked over the gorge, that was know disentegrating before them.

"See, I told you you could do it, now wasnt that easy?"-Tai wiped his nose on his sleeve, he was very shaky.

"You allright, you did that a little fast didnt you" Nathin said steadying him

"I just feel a little sick, i should probably go home now, its getting dark"-Tai and Nathin looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was setting in the east.

"Fine then, your the boss"-Nathin patted the other 16 year old. Tai snorted while laughing

"hehe, danm right"-Tai gloated

"okaay, cool your jets hot shot, anyway we should try and find agumon. He'll take to the other portal beside that cliff"-Nathin pointed towards a cliff, it was actually one that was right beside were Nathin himself, had returned.

"cool, thanks man"-Tai gave him a handshake/high-five

"My pleasure"-Nathin said

"Hey Nathe, can I ask you to do something that takes up a lot of responsibility"-Tai asked stopping

"Yea sure, go ahead."-Nathin said

"Will you be my best friend for now I mean?"-Tai was looking down, but his eyes moved up and gazed at Nathin

"uhh sure no problem"-Nathin said, they continued walking then finally met up with Agumon

The Next day

Izzy awoke bright and early, Wednesday morning, as he wanted to join Tai and Nathin before they left because he knew Nathin didnt know that he, Sora and Joe were not planning to go with him and Tai. Nathin seemed quite touchy on the subject. He had already let his parents know about his plans that he'd be gone for a couple of days and were he was. Oddly after the events back when Venommyotismon started attacking the city, Izzys parents seemed to trust him alot more, they both knew that he had grown up extremely, and that he was well protected. As for Joe and Sora, the three had decided not to make 3 trips rather to just go to Izzy's and enter from his PC. The rest of the group including the younger digidestined decided they would meet up with them when they returned, sort of like a welcome home party. One hour later Joe and Sora had already arrived. Sora hadnt seen Matt since she went over to his house the previous day, and as for Tai not since he went to hers. Sora was know feeling the affects of what she did to Tai, she was at a complete loss of how she felt about him, but inside she was feeling the greatest pain anyone can feel. Her plan was that she wouldnt talk to Tai yet, hopefully he would talk to her and let bigons be bigons. In Tai's case there was no way that was going to happen. The trio, finally met up with Tai and Nathin who were loading a wagon, Tai was inside the wagon and Nathin was outside passing bits and bobs to him. They both looked like they were coal miners, all sweaty and dirty. Tai was the first to notice them, Nathin spun round and saw the the trio with bags in their hands and dressed like they were ready to travel.

"What the hell..."-Nathin walked over to them, and folded his arms. He was wearing a darker pair of baggy jeans that had rips at the bottom and at the knees. Sora noticed his star belt showing underneath his white now brown shirt, which were both covered in mud.

"What on earth happened to you, whats with all the mud?"-Sora asked looking him up and down, noticing he had some mud on his face as well. She was wearing her trademark hat with a pair of knee high jeans and black polo neck shirt. Her feet where covered by large sand coloured boots.

"Ohh uhh we were playing around with Unimon, you see he's taking _Me and Tai_ half way there, and well, he used his back legs and kicked mud at us, but anyway that not the point, why are you all here and why do you have those evil grins?"-Nathin asked, looking at the three who had smirks on their faces.

"WAIT!! Dont leave without me!"-A femeinie voice from hollered from behind.

"Hey Mimi, why you here"-Joe asked, he was wearing a green T-shirt, perfect fitted jeans and Indi-anna jones hat, he was wearing converse shoes on his feet.

Mimi, who was out of breath "I had to come, I dont want to be the only older digidestined not going apart from Matt, plus Izzy's still hurt from yesterday, and you 5 might need backup on the way"-While Mimi spoke the three shook their heads trying to tell her to stop. Mimi was wearing her hair up in a bun, too many bags in one hand and the other hand resting against her knee. She was wearing pink, not just a small portion, serious pink all over, pink shoes, pink socks pink shorts, pink T-shirt, even her shades were pink.

"Ohh no, i dont think so, not happening in a million years. You four may as well just turn around and go home"-Nathin walked away into the woods, pulling off his dirty shirt showing his muscly back and the remaining crest Tatoos, plus the crest of Destiny, Miracles and Kindness, that were on the back of his shoulders and on the back of his neck. In one hand he had his old shirt and the other a fresh grey T-shirt and a wet rag, whitch he used to wipe the mud of his face with.

"Awww come on Nathin, please we wont get in the way, we'v brought our own food and everything"-Izzy said, he was wearing track suit bottoms, a purple V neck T-shirt, and hiking boots, with a laptop in one hand.

"Look, Gennai estimated it would only take a day to get there, so really you guys arent needed, im sorry"-Nathin said. The looked downwards, until a light bulb went on in Mimi's head.....for once"Hey Sora"-she whispered, Sora looked over at her, and Mimi gave her a wink, Sora then knew exactly what Mimi wanted do to.

They both walked over to Nathin who was just a little taller than Sora. "Well you know Nathin, if you do let us come, we promise not to let you get lonely, if you know what I mean"-she said in a flirting manner, she wrapped her arms around Nathins neck and moved really closel to his face. It was then that Mimi thought this might backfire, as his handsomeness and manly features were enough to make her want to make out with him, but she kept her cool. Nathin merely raised an eyebrow. Sora was at his back blowing on his Destiny symbol on his neck. This made his muscle tence up, and Sora got goosebumps all over when she saw them. He pulled himself away from them, and said "So Sora is this how you treat all the guys you meet?"-This made Mimi's blood boil, but sora's heart sank, she knew that Tai told him about what had happened yesterday. Mimi gave him a good hard slap across the face, and Nathin held his cheek and smiled.

"Owwww,OK, OK fine, you can come, but I have rules for the two of you. YOU are not allowed to slap me ever...ever again, and YOU are to stay away from Tai, for now."-Nathin pointed at Mimi first then Sora. He walked away leaving Sora sad and mimi confused, as usual.

"Hey Sora, what did he mean by that?"-Mimi aked with concern written on her face

"It doesnt matter, come on, we shouldnt Keep Nathin waiting, lets get our stuff to the wagon."-She pulled on mimi's arm, and dragged her to the guys. Except Tai and Nathin who were still loading things on board, and doing checks.

Half an hour later

Finally packed up and ready to go. Tai hadnt spoken a word to Izzy, Mimi and especially Sora. Gennai had given them a route to follow, that is set up in three stages, the wagon to the Digiworlds Mega subway, that isnt under ground, its over head. 2. Take the right train to Futuristic wasteland city. And no 3. Walk the rest of the way. Unimon had agreed to take them to 2nd step. He was all hooked up to the wagon, so they headed off sharpish. Tai, Agumon and Nathin were at the front, looking at all the surroundings. Izzy was fiddling with his computer, Mimi was doing something or other to her nails, Joe was cleaning his glasses as Gomamon couldnt stop breathing on them, they were all talking peacefully to their digimon, everyone except Sora. She sat beside Biyomon and did nothing but sit and occasionally change position. Until, Nathin gave Tai a nudge and he came into the wagon and sat beside Izzy. Who didnt even look at him.

"Forgive me Izzy, I should never have struck you, you've been a noble freind all your life"-Tai said putting a hand on Izzys shoulder. Everyone including Izzy watched Tai, he gave Tai a smile and said "Hehe thats ok Tai, you were angry about something, you dont have to tell me". After that there was a peaceful silence until...

"Ahhh thats great Tai, you've made a big step into your road of no longer being insensitive, well done, I suppose somone helped you with that huh?"-Mimi said then looked over at Sora.

"No, I did it by myself, never got anyhelp from anyone, except Nathin of course"-Tai said. Sora was hurt by this comment, and her heart knew that she deserved Tai to say things like that to her, or to people around her.

"Well anyway thata great, Hey Nathin, you obviously can remember some stuff from your previous life, can you tell us"Joe asked putting his glasses back on.

"I remember fighting in the Vaccine, Virus and Data wars before our trip home"-Nathin said taking a seat between Palmon and Biyomon, who both snuggled into him.

"I remember Gomamon fighting MetalEtemon as Zudomon, isnt that right pal"-Nathin said looking at Gomamon

"Yea, I miss my hammer(sigh)"-Gomamon and the other digimon looked down, realising that they might not ever be their ultimate forms again.

"Hey cheer up, remember some of your partners here have their crests back, plus remember when Tai and Agumon fought BlackWargreymon, huh?"-Nathin said reassuringly

"I guess so, I miss another BlackWargreymon, suprisingly he was easy to talk to."-Agumon said remembering his lost Brother.

"Well I wouldnt worry about him, he still has huge role in the coming weeks"-Nathin said

"But hes deleted, or at least we think he is"-Tai said

"No No, hes not deleted, i think hes kind of like what I was, y know, hes not dead but not living kind of thing, we'll just say he's in limbo...for now"-Nathin said

"If he does return, we'll be ready for him, right buddy"-Tai said looking at Agumon.

After about 2 hours of Nathin telling the others about his war stories. Unimon came to a hault outside, was a huge railwayline, in perfect condition. We'd better hurry, they all thought as a train came from upstairs on the paltform. They chilled out for abit with all the nessasary gear they were taking with them.

"Ohh here's our train no.888 coming now"-Mimi shouted. It was a fine looking train, it looked rich and old fashioned. They all climbed aboard its main carriage, then the doors closed quickly behind them. When all of a sudden, they heard shouting from behind.

"HEY GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!!"-Matt hollered chasing after the train.

"Matt? What are you doing here?"-Sora leaned against the window. The Train started moving, but Matt couldnt get in.

"You didnt think id miss this, did you, TK give me a briefing about it."-Matt tried to open the door.

"Hey, maybe theres a switch here, na theres none that I can see."-Izzy said looking around

"It alright Izzy, Ill get the next one with gabumon, and we'll catch up with you, byeee"-Matt hollered, drifting into the distance, Sora looked round and saw Tai and Nathin sitting beside each other with their legs and arms folded, in 'im not interested fashion'.

"Hey Tai, you never even helped him!"-Sora said with anger. tai looked up

"Why should I, all he's done is cause me pain"-Tai said standing up.

"Mimi was wrong, you havent change one bit, your still as insensitive as youve always been!"-Sora, Tai walked out of the cabin frustarted and angry. He kicked a cabinet while walking passed it and slammed the door behind him.

Sora rolled her eyes and sighed. Mimi knelt down before Nathin."Nathin please, cant you help him, why has he been so angry recently?"-She took his hand in hers, and put her head on top of it.

"Im sorry Mimi, im not able to answer that question, but if you want an explanation, i suggest you ask her."-Nathin took his other hand and pointed at Sora.

"Sora, whats going on?"-Mimi asked nicely, letting go of Nathin's hand.

"None of your business!"-Sora walked ut of the cabin and went to the opposite side that Tai went through.

"Should me and Agumon, go and see them?"-Biyomon asked Mimi

"No, lets let them cool off for a bit, ill have a word with both of them"-Nathin paated both of them on the head.

"Whats our plan for now?"-Joe asked

"Ill try to find out some shortcuts we can take there, Gennai said we should see oil pumps before we get to the city."-Izzy said typing on his computer.

"So find some Oil pumps, that sounds easy enough...what are oil pumps?"-Tentomon asked

"You'll know when we see them"-Mimi said.

3 hours past, Tai and Sora never moved from where they were. Nathin was about to take action on the current situation. Izzy, mimi and Joe and the rest of the digimon kept looking outside the windows for oil pumps. Izzy got a map of the city they would be going to. Unfortunetly, the place where Nathins digimon was located was underground. Izzy had some questions on his mind about Nathin's digimon.

"So, you cant remember what it was at all?"-Izzy asked

"Well I believe it was a male, and it can fly ohh and has a tail"-Nathin

"Well that narrows it dont alot, by the way, how come we now your digimon is still there, perhaps it moved on or got deleted"-Joe pointing out a good point and standing up to look for oil pumps.

"What do you mean? Has Gennai not told you about what happens to the digimon partner once the human partner dies?"-Nathin narrowed his eyes at them

"Ummm no"-Mimi said biting her lip

"Well let me put it this way, say Izzy dies right now"-Nathin ssaid, Izzy and Tentomon both jumped.

"calm down, your just an example, anyway if Izzy died right now, Tentomon would turn to an unbreakable stone, because he's a normal digimon, or if say TK died while Patamon was angemon, angemon would turn into a unbreakable glass, because hes an angel, as for my digimon I dont know, iv'e never heard of a case when the human partner is brought back to life."-Nathin

"But your alive, doesnt that mean it'll become life again?"-Joe

"Well I certainly hope not, anyway in the meantime, im gonna have a word with Sora, you 8 keep looking"-Nathin went through to another cabin, while the others kept searchin for any sign of their destination.

Sora lay on her stomach face down asleep. It was until Nathin came a noticed this and gave the door purposely hard slam did she awaken. She sat staright up, wiped her eyes and sniffled. It looked like she was obviously crying.

"Hi Nathin, listen im sorry about earlier, i know you've only just come back for the last couple of days, and im sorry for the first impression"-Sora murmered as he took a seat opposite her.

"Ahh theres no need to apologize, its not your fault or anybody elses, I just came through to see how your feeling, and I had a question to ask"-Nathin said

"Go on"-Sora

"Well, i remembered something, its about you, you used to play soccer yes?"-nathin asked.

"Yea I used to, ohh how I loved it"-Sora said

"Why did you quit and move onto tennis?"-Nathin asked

"hmmm good question, well it was mostly because of my Mom. You see, shes very protective, and she thought that football is a very violent sport, so I wanted to respect her wishes"-Sora explained

"And the other reason?"-Nathin leaned on his knee's

"I didnt say there was another reason"-Sora

"Well you did say mostly because of your Mom, so there must be one or more resons why?"-Nathin

"Ahh ok, I think what really gave me the push to stop playing, and move onto be more of a girly girl was Matt"-Sora

"You cant be serious!"-Nathin put his hands on his face and shook his head.

"Whats wrong with that!"-Sora stood up.

"Your trying to tell me, that you stopped doing the things yo love for your first love?"-Nathin reamoved his hands from his face

"Well he wasnt actually my first love, you probably know that already."-Sora said sitting back down

"Yeah I do, but listen, dont you want your crest of love back, huh?"-Nathin

"Yes, more than anything"-Sora

"Then you've got to stop wanting to be someone else, and be yourself. I swear you'll get alot more love if you do"-Nathin

"Its not that I dont love Tennis or being more girly, its just every now and then, I miss being my old slef. And besides I did say it was mostly because of my Mom, isnt that enough love?"-Sora said

"A mother's love isnt enough to hold back the forces of evil Sora, you must have more"-Nathin

"I honestly dont know what to do Nathin, im sorry"-Sora put her head down and faced the other way.

"Its ok, all I ask is that you think about it"- he gave her a pat on the shoulder, and walked to Tai's part of the train.

Tai was sitting on the floor and throwing a bouncy ball against the wall. He did nothing except throw is back and forth.

"You ok?"-Nathin said taking a seat next to him.

"You know, I used to really have something for Sora, and it wasnt just a crush, it was deep, now im not so sure now."-Tai explained

"mmmhmm go on"-Nathin said, Tai looked up and smiled.

"Well there was all the times I saved her, and seeing her grateful smile afterwards was all i needed to get by. Before you awoke the first time, she kissed me on the cheek, before that I had forgotten everything I felt towards her because of Matt but that brought all my old feelings back, and the yesterday happened."-Tai went on

"Tai, im sorry about everything you've gone through, I know what its like to lose a deep love"-Nathin

"I didnt lose it, it was stolen from me"-Tai stood up

"Well anyway, I was gonna ask, you do you think about your crest not returning?"-Nathin

"I really dont know how to get it back, perhaps im not meant for the crest of courage, after all Ive not been very brave the past couple of years"-Tai put his face in his knees.

"Well you'll just have to remember how to be brave for the sake for everyone you hold dear. Tai sometimes being Brave isnt enough, sometimes you have to become fear itself"-Nathin said, Tai looked up slightly and shook his head.

"That sounds near impossible, im not one bit terrifying"-Tai

"Its not impossible Tai, im afraid its inevitable"-Nathin gave him a smile and patted his back.

"HEY GUYS, WE'R HERE"-Izzy hollered, Tai and Nathin look out the closest window. And saw a specatacle, well at least to tai. Millions of oil pumps spread over from miles around but in rows of about 10, and beyond that, it looked like the city that Machindramon took control of, like last time completely deserted. They walked around for about an hour, looking at all the empty buildings, until they met up with an old freind.

"ANDROMON!"-the whole group hollered

"Ahh the digidestined, its good to see you after so long"-Andromon said, in his usual robotic accent.

"What are you doing here?"-Sora asked.

"Well it seems, apart from being here theres not much else for me to do, plus the upside is its deserted, so I wont get attacked by a dark gear or a dark ring ever again, and here theres many machines needing to be run, that where I come I come in"-Andromon, his eyes travelled to the second tallest in the group.

"Ohhh who is this another digidestined...(deep breath) no it cant be?"-Andromon took a knee before Nathin. Who looked a little dottled.

"Uhhh Andromon, what are you doing?"-Gomamon asked.

"Bowing before the digimon saviour what else, ohh dear master what do you command of me?"-Andromon asked. Nathin's eyes travelled to the rest of the group who all gave him a wink similtaniously.

"Uhhh well, if you could tell us where my digimon is, I would much appreciate it"-Nathin said jumping on his high horse for a second.

"Of course, its just and that building, about 53.4 meters ahead of you, just take the stairs down, and keep going until you reach the grand hall"-Andromon instructed.

"Thank you, shall we keep going?"-Nathin, the rest of the group nodded.

"Well thanks again andromon, keep up the good work"-Nathin, Andromon bowed again.

They went down the stairs of a massive building, once down about 400 stairs. They enters the biggest room they had ever seen. (Authors note: It looks like Cerebro from X-men) The walls were of a white stone with markings all over them, as they walked closer to the middle of the room, they were statues of angels of pure glass each holding a shiny crystal.

"Hey guys! I made it!"-A voice shouted from behind them.

"Matt? How did you get here so fast?"-Joe asked

"I never bothered to wait on the next train, i figured MetalGarurumon here would be faster anyways."-Matt said pointing at his trusted digimon. He noticed everyone was around him except for one person still walking toward the Middle of the room.

"Metalgarurumon?" the digimon thought curiously

"Hey Nathe, wait up"-Tai yelled and ran over to him.

"No, No, is that what I think it is?"-Tai gazed at the solid gold statue before him

"Yup, i remember this is definetly mine"-Nathin said, they both gazed at huge statue of a Wargreymon made of pure gold, like Nathins digivice.

"How we gonna wake him up?"-Tai said.

Nathin reached out one of his hands and slowly rubbed his glorious digimon. It was then that a green magic light went over the statue. It reshaped into a much larger digi-egg, about the size of a rookie digimon but a little bigger. It shaked for abit, then an orange claw came out one side then the other side. With the gold egg disapearing. A slightly larger version of Agumon fell out and landed in nathins arm's.

"Is that you Nathin, have you come back to free me?"-the orange agumon asked, Nathin had obvious tears in his eyes.

"Yea im here, Im so glad I got to see you again, partner"-Nathin hugged the dinosaur tight, and it opened its eyes reveeling not a green eye like Tai's agumon,but like his digi-egg, gold was the colour of its pupil. He jumped up in delight, he seemed to a cheerful digimon like the rest of the agumon species.

"Haha, im back and ready for anything, lets go kick some Virus type butt."-Nathins Agumon yelped, as it jumped up and down.

"Calm down buddy, its ok the wars are over as you know, and they have been for a very long time"-Nathin said. Tai's green eyes agumon walked over and put his claw out for a claw shake.

"Hi, im agumon, call me agumon, its good to see another agumon!"-Tai's agumon said, the other took its paw in its own and shook.

"Yea nice to meet you, Im agumon, wow its been along time since ive seen another agumon!"-The bigger one picked up tai's agumon in a bearhug and spun it around laughing.

"Hehe, well you'll never meet a better one for a miles around, haha!"-The green eyed one laughed.

Green eyed agumon intorduced the gold eyed agumon to the other digimon, they seemed very pleased to meet him. Everyone seemed to be happy except Tai, he watched Matt and Sora behind the rest of the digidestned arm and arm. Seeing this, his anger started to grow again, his fists were shaking, he had a good mind to go over there and punch Matt right in the teeth, to wipe that so-called goergeous smile off his face. Nathin saw Tai march over toward them, and quickly put a hand on tai's chest and whispered. "It ends now!". Tai stopped and walked over to Matt when Nathin said

"And just who are you?"-Nathin said

"Ohh Nathin, i'd like you to meet, our official bearer of the crest of freindship, Matt Ishida"-Sora said, Nathin put out a hand to reach for a handshake. Matt did nothing but look him up and down.

"What you looking at, you got a problem?!"-Nathin pulled back his arm.

"Yeah, one problem, Im looking for the so-called digidestined who supposedly saved millions, cause from what ive seen so far, is no-way that kind of standard."-Matt sneered

"Uhhh Matt, bad move, i wouldnt continue"-Izzy urged

"No, No Izzy please lets hear this"-Tai said holding him back.

"Ohh please Matt, dont start fighting when we should be celebrating, come on lets go outside, get some fresh air"-Sora said

"Be quiet Sora, im not finished"-Matt pulled away from her.

"Please Matt, dont"-Sora pleaded, she knew the things that Nathin could do to Matt, and she didnt want him getting hurt, so tears started dripping from her eyes.

"Shutup Sora!, quit bubbling and wait outside, ill be out in a minute"-Matt shouted at her, Sora grabbed her face and ran outside.

"Mimi go get her"-Joe said, Mimi then ran after Sora.

"Im guessing your the one, who got yourself in that darkcave, for being alone, ahaha, what a baby."-Nathin laughed.

"Shutup"-Matt said, his fists started shaking violently.

"For your information, he got himslef out of that cave aswell"-MatalGaruruon said.

"of course it wasnt Tai or Sora that are currupted, it was you all along, that why Metalgarurumon is here" Nathin said noticing something diffrent about this Metalgarurumon, than others he's seen. The one that Matt has had black eyes, which meant it digivolved through darkness, like agumon when he digivolved into Skullgreymon.

"Face it Matt, you were alone then and your alone now, to be honest you dont deserve the crest of freindship, for one reason, you knew Tai had feelings for Sora didnt you!. Ha im really surprised your digimon can digivolve that far seeing how, you no longer have any freinds"-Nathin said

"SHUTUP!!, Get him MetalGarurumon!-Matt yelled.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!!"-An Icy beam hit Nathin right in the chest, sending him soaring backwards into the wall far behind. Everyone saw this and there jaws dropped, including Nathin's Agumon who took action.

"GoldAgumon Warp digivolve to..............................GoldWargreymon"-Agumon became his Mega form. Izzy looked at his digimon anyliser.

"GoldWargreymon! The most powerful single digimon in excistance, that does not need to DNA digivolve, according to legend, he is the only one in excistance, his attacks are "Terra Extinction", "Great Inferno" and "Mega Claw". GoldWargreymon jamp to MetalGarurumon and jabbed him wildly in ever direction. MetalGarurumon was powerful, but no way a match for GoldWargreymon. It was then at the sight of his digimon being completely massacered by this super-digimon did Matt's jaw fall.

"Guys help him quick"-Matt shouted toward Izzy, Tai and Joe.

"No Matt, not this time, you've crossed a line"-Tai said.

"Grrr. Fine I dont need you I dont need anybody, Come on MetalGarurumon lets get outta here"-Matt yelled. MatalGarurumon finally got away from his torture and Matt, jumped into his back, where they flew out of the building. GoldWargreymon, Tai and the others chased him outside, but he just got away. Mimi was comforting Sora ouside, when they heard all the noise.

"Hey guys, whats going on?"-Mimi asked, as they ran over to the others.

"Wow, is that our new digimon freind?"-Sora asked

"Yep, that him, he sure is powerful"-Tai said. From Behind them they heard someone panting in pain.

"Nathin what happened to you!?"-Sora asked, she noticed that he had a cut right down his right eye. Plus his shirt was all ripped.

"Long story, where'de Matt go?"-Nathin asked.

"He flew West"-Joe pointed toward the setting sun.

"We have to find him before the affects of the curruption become permanent, as his just let out let out alot of anger, which power's the darkness."-Nathin said

* * *

Ouch fingers hurt, that was a super chapter. I made it jus a tad longer than the other, so you guys have to review now.

Rusty out, till next time.


	7. BraveHeart Chapter 7

To all the fans, I apologize for the long wait. Its been exam time up here, and I suppose I had a little writer's block. Also I went over the last chapters, so that all the errors have been taken care of, there might still be a few missing words, but hell no one's perfect. Although this chapter will probably be shorter than the last obviously, as the last was over the top. Now lets Continue...

* * *

Nathin fell to one knee, as he was still hurt from the blast by Metalgarurumon. Tai helped him up to his feet, and Joe found only one place where he was hurt. His right eye, had been some how wounded by the impact, leaving and pretty noticeable scar over it. Nathin took of his ripped T-shirt, and grabbed a striped jumper, and put it over him.

"Well, I guess its time to leave, you guys head back to the train, me and Goldwargreymon will return with Matt later" Nathin said.

"Nathin please see reason, your in no shape to go off and find him, you can barely stand, I mean after that blast..."Joe said until being interrupted.

"It wasn't the blast, it was the darkness I felt when I got closer to him." Nathin said wobbling to his feet.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here!"- Sora screamed, she was still quite confused as to what they were talking about.

"Ummm Sora, I think we should get you back to the train, we'll explain everything there" Izzy said, He, Mimi, Sora and Joe headed off with their Digimon back to where the train was. Tai turned back around, Nathin cracked his neck from side to side. He merely whispered in his low voice "I'll be back before sunset." Then flew off with Goldwargreymon at his side. Tai walked back to the group who watched Nathin fly off into the distance.

"He really can fly, huh?"-Joe asked.

"That's not even a tenth of what he can do,we have a lot of ground to cover people, lets move!" He ordered. So the rest of the group caught up with him.

The journey back was quiet and awkward. Not even the Digimon spoke. The only thing going through their minds were "I cant believe Matt, the second in command, was actually not him at all, did he mean to do all those things? Will we ever see the good in him ever again?!" They all sat in their comfortable compartments. Sora was feeling the worse, for the past several months, she had been taken over by the darkness that lay in Matt. It made her feel like she was in love with him, whenever they were close to each other. That was probably the darknesses plan all along. If Matt had stayed with Sora, she would feel untrue love towards him, therefore explains why she couldn't get Biyomon to digivolve to the mega level. Which was impossible anyway, seeing as she didn't have her crest or tag. But then another thought crept into her mind. Tai. She remembered the night when Matt came to her house to apologize, she kept Tai in her head all that time, and the darkness didn't affect her then. Maybe this darkness isn't as powerful as Nathin say's it would be. Then she thought, if I was giving off the powers of crest, which is love, that would make the power of the crests more powerful than the darkness. She had been walking all day long, and she decided to have some earned sleep. She rested her head against Mimi's shoulder and dozed off.

4 hours later, the digidestned all awoke seeing their stop. They grabbed their things and headed down the steps. Tai thought to himself, "when I get back to Gennai's house, I'll be asking him some direct question's"

_Scene Theme. Linkin park – What I've done_

Nathin flew over the endless sands, looking for at least a clue of the whereabouts of the digidestned of friendship. A trail of footprints, pieces of Metalgarurumon's armour, anything. He was really hit hard by that Mega digimon's attack. He may have a more durable body, but one thing he wasn't, was invincible. In his head, he quickly worked the most suitable explanation of why his eye remained scarred, he believed that because he watched over the digital and real world, with his eye's, ears, nose even his mouth, they would for some reason be more vulnerable. But no matter how much pain he was in, he was not about to give up from searching. At least he had his trusty digimon partner back, who would help him no matter what the cost.

The DigiDestined made their way back to Gennai's house. It was T.K, who saw the older ones first, who then told his younger group to go over and meet them. But when they reached Tai and the others, not even a word, let alone a word of joy came from their mouths. The younger DigiDestined soon realised this, and Davis with his big mouth asked. "Why the long face's?".

"(sigh) It didn't turn out the way we'd hoped, that's all I can say." Tai said, the faces of the younger children turned from happy smiles, to looks of worry especially T.K seeing that his older brother was not among their group. Tai, Izzy and Joe entered the room where Gennai was, he was sitting in a rather high stool eating noddles. "Ahhh children, you three look like you've had a good deal of walking, how did it go" he said slurping on more noodles. "Not good, we ran into a slight problem" Joe replied. Gennai put his stick's down, waiting for them to say more.

"Did Nathin ever tell you anything about one of the DigiDestined being corrupted by evil?" Tai asked.

"Well Tai, that's a very odd question to ask but no, he never said anything about that. In fact, he never said much of anything really, I made him feel welcome, but all he did was sit in his room meditating, and I think what you call it 'Press-ups'?" Gennai said.

"It turned out that it was Matt who had been corrupted all along, he attacked Nathin, ran away, now Nathin's going after him to somehow remove the evil inside Matt, in fact the darkness inside him almost spread to Sora, and I think even you Tai." Izzy said.

"Oh no, this is bad, this is very bad!" Gennai yelled jumping around.

"Calm down, he'll be fine, Nathin said he'd take care of everything" Tai said, he was then grabbed by the neck.

"That's exactly the problem, you silly boy, don't you understand, that that's the DigiDestined of Destiny's one weakness! In the tablet it told of a great darkness or evil, that would be the Golden Knight's(Nathin) opposite or Negative, its the reason why Nathin received his abilities. to balance the equation of the light and darkness." Gennai said.

"Ahh, well that can't be good then, we have to find him fast" Tai said. T.K burst into the room with sorrow written on his face.

"Is it true, am I never going to see the real Matt again?" TK asked with worry. Sora and Mimi walked slowly behind him. "Sorry, we tried not to but..." Tai put a hand on TK's shoulder and said "I'm Sorry TK, I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, I guess its just a case of Time will Tell". TK looked downward, a few light tears dropped from his eyes, which affected all the DigiDestined.

Davis and Ken soon burst into the room, and fell over each other. "Hey guy's, Nathin's back and he's with this massive golden Wargreymon." Davis said. "Thank goodness" Gennai said.

Outside, there stood Nathin, but not the same one they remembered. He was very pale, his hair was extremely dark, and his eyes turned from their pleasant turquoise to straight black. It was quite frightening to see him walk up all shaky and un-easy. Before they knew it he fainted onto the floor, just luckily being caught by Izzy and Joe. They looked back at Goldwargreymon, who was holding an unconscious Matt and a worn out Punimon, in his large muscular arms.

"Nathin, are you OK?, please answer." Kari begged as they all gathered around him, only TK looked at Matt. Gennai noticed this, and became extremely confused. Nathin opened his once again back to turquoise eyes, his hair soon turned back to its dark brown, and his skin tone went back to normal. They quickly helped him to his feet, where he loosened up and then cracked his neck and knuckles. The DigiDestined looked over at TK, who was shouting. "Guy's, quick, something's happening!" They then looked at Matt, like Nathin, he started going paler than usual, his blonde hair started darkening from the tips.

"Ohh great" Nathin said

"Right stand back everyone, and girl's you might want to look away" Sora, Mimi, Yolie and Kari did as they were instructed and looked away. The guys including Gennai kept staring at what Nathin was doing. Nathin carefully but quickly pressed to fingers over Matt's neck, as if looking for something inside. He stopped at a certain spot and said "here we are, ohh you guy's might want to look away as well"..."Just get on with it!" TK yelled. Nathin nodded, then forcefully dug two of his fingers right into Matt's neck, that's when it hit them that they should have looked away in the first place. Matt screamed at the top of his lungs, while his blood poured out the side of his neck. Eventually, Nathin ripped out a small orb like thing. He looked at it up and down, "What the hell is that?" Tai asked. But before he could have a look Nathin used all of his strength to throw the orb miles and miles away, which then hit a huge mountain, and shattered. He quickly put a hand over Matt's wound, closed his eyes and a blue stream of light went over Matt's whole neck. Izzy watched carefully at this, as he was really curious to find out more about Nathin. When the light deceased, there was no cut at all left on Matt's neck, not even a scratch. But he was still unconscious.

"Oh my god, you have healing powers!" he yelped. Matt was still unconscious, so Nathin picked him, like he just got married. "Get him inside quick!" Gennai said.

* * *

There you go peeps, enjoy and review.


End file.
